The Fire WithinThe Life of an OC
by Aura Shooter April-OnE pIeCe
Summary: After the StrawHats left Nimbasa Island, life, well, seemed pretty easy for them. Except for their newest crew member, April. She has these weird stuff going on with her...  Join Luffy and the others as they set sail for new islands and adventures!
1. Preface

PREFACE

_I'm having these…these strange visions…I don't know what they mean….._

_I'm sure I'll figure it out soon…I hope._

_I think something's wrong with me. I just have a feeling that maybe…just maybe…I'm not a normal person._

_Yes, I've eaten a Devil Fruit, which probably makes me abnormal…..but something else seems…..not normal about me._

_I've just joined this pirate crew, and I don't feel like…like much to them yet._

_The captain's all energetic. It kind of creeps me out….._

_I have a strange feeling….that something bad will happen…..my visions told me so._

_I'm not quite sure if I'm thinking right or not, but….._

_-April-_


	2. Chapter 1  A Friendship's Beginning

THE FIRE WITHIN

The Life of an OC

A Friendship's Beginning 

_Badum! Badum! _Her heart was beating incredibly fast. It hurt her chest. Visions danced through her head. Flashing, screeching, changing visions. All of a sudden, they all stopped. It stopped on a straw hat….then, like a flash of lightning, a horribly evil face appeared and the straw hat burned to ashes…..

Her eyes flew open and she sat up with a start. She rubbed her head after she hit it on a shelf above her bead. "Ouch…." she complained. She took her hand off of her head and looked around her room. She saw another figure in another bed. _Wait, where am I? _She asked herself. The figure groaned softly as it moved in the bed. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed. The person in the bed jolted up and screamed too. "KYAAAA!" the other person screamed. In the faint moonlight, she could see, orange-red hair. The person looked at her. "April! What was that for? I was having a wonderful dream and you just HAD to ruin it!" April blinked at the person a couple of times. _Oh, NOW I remember where I am! _She sighed. "Sorry Nami, I just forgot that I was a part of your crew for a second, that's all." Nami rolled her eyes. "Well, next time, remember, okay?" she said with a smile. April had just joined the Straw Hats yesterday, so she wasn't quite used to being on the Sunny yet.

A knock hit the door. "Are you alright? Is someone trying to kill you? If someone is, I will SLAUGHTER them!" a worried, yet angry voice came from outside the door to the girl's cabin. Nami sighed. "No, Sanji. Nobody's trying to kill us. It was just a bad dream." April could hear the cook sigh in relief outside. "Well, if that's that, I'm going back to bed." Nami and April could hear Sanji's footsteps fade as he went back into the boy's cabin. Nami looked around the room. "Huh, I thought Robin was in here too." April saw no sign of the archaeologist. She shrugged. Nami sighed "She's probably out researching or reading somewhere." April nodded in agreement. She was still a little shaken up about all of her visions, especially with the evil face and the hat burning. She shivered at the thought. April then stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go take a little walk around the Sunny," she declared. Nami nodded and covered herself with her covers. "Don't get lost, cuz I'm not gonna come and lead you back," Nami grunted.

April nodded and opened the door. She could hear Nami's soft breathing shortly after. April then closed the door, and began her walk.

_Well…..I'm not really familiar with this ship yet, so I also hope I don't get lost. _She thought. She walked towards the kitchen, the only place she knew so far other than her room. She quietly opened the door to it and quietly walked in.

_Grrmble. _Her stomach growled. She had only eaten so much earlier. _God, I'm starving! _She yelled to herself. She looked around. Her eyes locked onto the refrigerator. She looked around again, this time hoping that no one would see her. _Nobody will kill me if I eat something, so I guess it won't hurt._

She pulled on the fridge handle. It wouldn't budge. "Grr…" she said out loud. After a few minutes of battling with the fridge, she decided to go back to her room. As she was walking back, she heard the gentle lapping of the waves. She paused her journey back to her room and walked over to the railing. Her bare feet sailed smoothly over the grassy deck. Her long brown hair, which was in a ponytail, waved slightly in the soft sea breeze.

As she gazed upon the waves, she saw a reflection of a light flickering in the waves. She turned around. At the top of the main stairway, a small lantern was sitting on a small table.

"I wonder who's up?" April murmured to herself. She started climbing the stairs. At the top, she saw Robin sitting there, reading a book. The archaeologist looked up from her book. "Oh! Miss April, I didn't quite see you coming." April rubbed the back on her head. "Yeah…er..sorry about suprising you and all. I…I was just taking a walk.." Robin smiled. "No, it's quite alright." April looked at her feet. Robin tilted her head a little to the side. "Still having trouble getting used to Sunny-go?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that," April answered. Robin stood up and picked her book. "You look a little tired. How about we go back to the room?" Robin said as she started walking down the stairs.

"That sounds good," April said as she stifled a yawn. Robin waited for April until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

The two girls quietly entered the cabin. Robin walked over to her bed and sat upon it. April crawled into her bed and put the covers over her head. She heard Robin settle in to her bed. Shortly after, she could hear the steady breathing of Robin, who was now asleep.

MORNING

A sweet smell drifted through the door of the cabin. April slowly opened her eyes and saw tiny bits of sunlight shining through the cracks of the door.

"SAAAAAANJI~ I'm STARVING!" a cry sailed over the deck. April sat up and stretched. Nami and Robin weren't in their beds. April got up and walked over to the bathroom. She looked at her tired reflection in the mirror. She then looked at her scruffy pajamas and grimaced at her morning hair. She went to put some clothes on and brush her hair and teeth.

April was walking towards the door when she realized something. "Oh! My bandana!" April ran over to her dresser and picked up a red bandana. After she re-did her ponytail, she tied the bandana around her head, covering the top half.

She opened the door and sunlight burst into her face. She squinted looking for the rest of the crew. She walked over to the kitchen door. Before she walked in, something sailed right past her and hit the kitchen door.

She spun around, looking for the culprit. She then saw a straw hat, upon a head of black hair. He was standing there, frozen, as if he was always like that. "Luffy, did you just throw that at me?" April asked. He shook his head. "I was aiming at Sanji." April looked around, but she didn't see the love-cook anywhere. "Luffy, are you blind? Sanji's not even out here!" Luffy started to laugh. "Shishishishi! Boy, I'm so surprised you didn't murder me, like everyone else does when I throw stuff at them!" April, was about to knock the lights out of Luffy, but his laugh was just too contagious.

"Well, you were lucky this time, that you didn't hit me..or else I would have turned on you, and make things ugly!" She said with a joking smile.

Luffy smiled back and then started walking towards her. "You gonna eat?" He asked as he passed her and opened the kitchen door. April nodded, and walked in after him. When she completely entered the kitchen, she saw everyone goofing off. Well, except for Robin.

"Yohohoho! April-san, did you have a good rest?" the skeleton, Brook asked as he was twirling around in circles.

April smiled. "Yes, I did Brook. Thank you for asking!" After she said that, hearts flew through the air. Sanji was spinning towards her. His legs were just…..just squiggles now. "APRIL-SWAN! I MADE YOU A SPECIAL BREAKFAST!" he swooned. April walked over to a seat, and then sat down. Sanji spun to her and gently set the plate of food down nicely in front of her. "For you, my dear," he said in a very smooth voice.

April smiled at the cook. "Thank you, Sanji!" she then picked up a fork and started eating. As she was eating, she looked at the faces in the kitchen already. She then realized that Chopper, Zoro, and Franky weren't here yet.

Nami was chatting with Robin, who looked a little bored, Usopp was telling stories of how he met Sogeking and the adventures he had with him. Brook was supposed to be listening to Usopp, but he was nibbling on his breakfast. Instead, Luffy was listening, starry-eyed and such. Sanji was making more food.

_BAM!_ The kitchen door swung open, and a silhouette appeared. "OW! WHO'S READY FOR-SUPER FRRRRRANKY!" Franky strode into the kitchen, hands on hips, and chest out. He then plopped himself down in the chair across from April. Nami stopped talking with Robin and rolled her eyes at Franky. Usopp ran over to Franky, and tried to make him listen to "The Great Adventures of The Great Usopp and The Great Sokeking". "No, no, no. I'm not listening to those stories today, besides, I need to build something SUPER today."

April laughed. Franky looked at her. Lifting his sunglasses, he smiled. "So! How are you liking the Sunny, hm?" April smiled back. "I still don't know where certain stuff is, but I'll learn!"

_Whoosh!_ The door swung open again. This time, a fatigued looking Zoro walked in. "Oh, the marimo finally woke up!" Sanji teased. "Shut it, dartboard," Zoro said as he sat down next to April. After a few moments of silence, Zoro sighed. "Oi, ero-coook, where's my food?" he asked, clearly annoyed. A vein in Sanji's neck popped. "Why don't you stand up and get it yourself, you lazy, ungrateful bastard?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're the cook, which means that YOUR supposed to serve people stuff, SERVANT." Sanji clenched his fists and walked over to Zoro. Zoro stood up. They glared at eachother, with pure hatred.

Before any of them could use the first attack, Nami bopped them on their heads. They slowly fell to the ground. "I hate you, woman," Zoro groaned. "Ahh…Nami's so cute when she clearly hates us~" Sanji said, having a minor nosebleed.

At that moment, Chopper walked in, and saw the two guys on the ground, with big bumps on their heads. "Do I want to know what happened with these dorks?" he asked. April shook her head. "Hi April! How are you?" Chopper then said and ran over to her. April smiled and patted him on the hat. "I'm great, Chopper!" She then picked him up and set him on her lap.

Chopper's stomach growled. Sanji, hearing this, stood up, and walked over to the fridge, and took something out for Chopper. "Here," he said as he set down a plate of pastries in front of Chopper. "Yum!" Chopper licked his lips and picked up a pastry.

Zoro stood up and sat back down next to April. He looked at her, then grinned. "So, you wanna give me some food you haven't eaten already? The cook's clearly not gonna give me anything." April took a few blinks at him, then took some pieces of bacon and pastries off of her plate and handed them to the swordsman.

"Awesome, thanks!" he said and gulped down the food. After a few minutes, Zoro, April, and Chopper were in a huge conversation about random foods they liked.

_Wow, these guys are so nice! All of them are! I feel so….so free and happy on their ship!_ She smiled to herself. Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What're you smiling about, all of a sudden?" April looked at him. "Oh, nothing. I just really like it here!"

At that moment, a bell rang through the kitchen. All heads turned to Luffy, who was standing on the table. "Guys, I have an announcement!" At that very moment, after he said that, eyes rolled, and murmurs filled the room. "Oh, in the name of all things super, what is it this time?" Franky asked, annoyed. "Yeah, the last time you did this, you made the announcement of having to go to the bathroom!" Usopp complained.

April leaned over to Zoro. "Really? He made an announcement about THAT?" Zoro nodded. "Sadly," he said.

Luffy frowned. "GUUUYS~ It's something different!" he whined. Nami waved her hand, motioning Luffy to spit it out already

Luffy took a deep breath. " I just wanted to say…" "Oh no…" Usopp said putting his hand to his face. "…WELCOME TO THE CREW APRIL!" Usopp smacked his hand down on the table. April sat there, surprised of the sudden announcement. Zoro started to cheer. Then Sanji joined in. Then everyone else chimed in.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. "G-guys…." Sanji rushed over to her side. "LUFFY YOU AHO! YOU MADE HER CRY!" April smiled. "N…no guys, it….it's just that I've been alone for so many years, and you are the only friends I have!" She burst into tears again, snot coming out of her nose…..

Zoro sighed and took his bandana off of his arm. "Here." April looked at him. "Wipe your snot on this, because I'm feeling nauseous just looking at it." April stared at the green-black bandana. "But-" she began, only to be cut off by Zoro. "I honestly don't care, I can always wash it." April sighed. "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah, go ahead. Just save me from up-chucking, alright?" April laughed. She laughed so hard, she started to cry more.

She then wiped her nose on his bandana. He laughed. Then she laughed more. Then everyone laughed. Luffy walked over to April and put his hat on her head. She looked up at him, all teary-eyed. She then stood up and squeezed him in a hug.

"T-that's….g-great that y-you like be-being a part of this crew and all….but could you please let me go?" April, surprised by her hugging strength, let go of Luffy. Then, she went around and hugged Zoro, who's cheeks turned a little red, Sanji, who then had a nosebleed, Chopper, who was suffocating, and everyone else.

"Thank you guys so much!" she cried. Luffy smiled that huge smile of his. "It's the least we can do! Shishishi!" Zoro grinned at April and she did the same. Sanji was chanting "Mellorine" while spinning around her. Brook was doing that hysterical laugh of his, Franky was posing, Usopp was running around, cheering with Chopper on his shoulders, Nami was smiling, and so was Robin.

_KABOOM! _The Thousand Sunny rocked on the waves. "AHHHH WHAT WAS THAT?" Usopp screeched. Zoro took out one of his swords. Sanji ran over to check on April, Nami, and Robin. "Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly. "Tetete….yeah, I guess," said Nami, rubbing her head with an expression of pain on her face. "I'm fine," Robin said, shaking off any dust still on her. "Ow….I like, slammed my face into the table….." April said with a red mark on her face.

"Luffy! Go check and see what that was!" yelled Franky, who was loading his arm, getting ready to use "Weapons Left" at any moment. Brook was running right to left, across the deck, double-checking to see if the Sunny got damaged.

Luffy nodded and ran to the railing, putting his hand over his forehead, searching to see what caused the Sunny to rock so violently. His eyes widened as he saw what caused this. He ran back to the kitchen, where Sanji, April, Nami, and Robin were.

"Guys!" he said, clearly out of breath. Sanji lit a cigarette and raised his curly eyebrow. "What is it, Cap'n?" Luffy took a moment to catch his breath. Then he took a deep breath.

"The Marines…." he finally said. Sanji sighed. "Why are the _Marines _so bad? We always beat them to a pulp, anyway," Nami said, an evil glint in her eyes.

Sanji cracked his knuckles. " Those damn idiots are gonna pay for making Nami, Robin, and April fall…" April tied her bandana tighter. "Well, maybe I can show you guys some of my moves. Then, you'll know that I'm not as weak as you think." Luffy stared at April, with his straw hat still on her head. Then, he grinned. "I can't wait to see them!" April grinned back. Then, she, Luffy, Sanji, Robin, and Nami ran out onto the deck.

The marines were getting closer, still firing at the Sunny. "Kyaaa!" Nami's scream sailed over the deck. Sanji turned around to see a marine holding Nami by the throat. "Nami-san!" he cried. "Pah, your such a weakling!" the marine said to Nami as she tried to get free.

Sanji walked over to the marine, absolute hatred and fury in his eyes. "Don't you _ever _say that to a lady!" As soon as Sanji said that, he was up in the air. The marine, lost on what just happened, looked up.

Sanji came hurtling down. Before he landed completely, he let his leg crush the marine's head. April stared in awe as Sanji landed. "Whoa, what force you have in your legs!" Sanji's cigarette sizzled. He looked up, with a big, dumb grin on his face. "Nami-swan! Did you see me save you?" Nami looked at him. "Yeah, great, thanks."

"Uh, everyone….there are a lot of them on Sunny-go now," Robin said. April looked around the deck. Sure enough, everyone had at least five opponents. Zoro was battling a strong-looking marine, also holding a sword, with several marines backing him up. Franky had at least four guys shooting at him. Franky didn't budge.

Brook was spinning all over the deck, taunting different marines as he whizzed past them. "Yohohoho! See if you can catch me!" April looked back at Zoro. She gasped. There was one marine, a huge one, behind Zoro, ready to swing his axe down on his back.

April ran over, and then jumped in the air. Right as the marine was about to strike Zoro, she locked onto her target and shot. "Aura Pistol!" A burst of blue-purple beams shot out of her outstretched hands, hitting the marine in the chest-HARD.

The marine staggered backwards, and then fell off of the boat. Zoro turned around to see the marine falling. He then looked at April, and to her surprise, shot her a wink. April saw that more and more marines were coming towards Zoro. She then ran next to Zoro. "What are you doing?" he asked, while fending off marines.

April, who was also fending off marines, looked at her crewmate. "I'm helping you. They keep coming, so I thought you needed a little backup." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't slow me down, okay?" Understanding her friend's wish, she released more and more beams from her hands, with incredible speed.

Luffy was desperately trying not to fall off of the Sunny. He was cornered, right by the railing. _If I fall off, I'm a dead man…._He thought to himself. "I thought Mugiwara was supposed to be stronger than this!" one marine spat. "Ah, whatever. Just kill him," another said. Luffy grinned. "Gomu Gomu no…." "Oi, what's he trying to pull off?" the marine asked. Luffy's grin widened. "BAZOOKA!" The marines that had Luffy cornered, flew off the other side of the ship. Luffy smiled and laughed. Then, he ran off to find more action.

Usopp was being chased up and down, and left to right, by marines. _Crap! How do I get rid of these fiends?_ Usopp was out of breath, but he kept running, screaming all the way. "Ah-hah!" Usopp dug into his bag, still running, and pulled out his slingshot. "Get ready, cuz the GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP is going to proudly get rid of you!" Usopp then decided to put the slingshot back in his bag. He pulled out a rubber band instead. "Usopp….WAGOMU!" He slung the band at the marines chasing him. They all got hit, miraculously, because they fell on top of one another. "Bull's eye!" he whispered to himself.

After Usopp got those marines, Nami came in for the kill. She raised her Clima Tact. "Sorry boys, but your pathetic little lives end here," she said with a giggle. "Thunder Bolt Tempo!" Out of a thunder cloud that had already formed over her head, several bolts came and zapped the marines. They were fried. "Nice, Nami!" Usopp called over to her. "Thank you, Usopp!" she called back.

April was being surrounded by many different marines. They had formed a big circle around her and Zoro. They were standing back-to-back in the center. "So, what's the plan, partner?" April asked. Zoro looked at the marines. "I say if we take the bigger guys out, then we'll have the easier guys to finish." April grinned. "I like it!" After she said that, the marines started rushing in. Zoro raised his swords. "Santoryu….." "Kill Roronoa!" the marines hollered. "Tatsu Maki!" A huge tornado formed on the deck and swept some of the marines away.

April stood there for a second, in awe at Zoro's ferocious power. "April, look out!" April snapped back to reality as a marine was ready to punch her. She leaped out of the way, and the deck cracked where she was standing three seconds ago. She then was ambushed by a few marines. "Aura Lion!" A lion came out of her hand, made entirely of aura. It sailed upwards, then sailed down on the marines. Then, it caused an explosion powerful to rock the Sunny again. April stood up. Zoro was still battling some other marines.

_Should I help him? He looks a little worn out…._April winced and let out a scream of agony as excruciating pain sailed up her back. Zoro looked to see what it was. His eyes widened at the sight of her blood dripping on the floor. When a marine saw this swordsman off guard, he jabbed his sword into the arm of Zoro. Zoro didn't wince. He just stood there. With one arm, he yanked the sword out of his arm and let it clatter to the ground.

April was losing consciousness, her back flaming with pain. She saw Zoro's mouth moving, trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear it. She then saw him fight off marines that were still coming. She felt extremely fatigued, her eyes were so heavy. She slid into the blackness, the blackness of unconsciousness.

GIRL'S CABIN: THOUSAND SUNNY

Waves were heard in the distance. Seagulls screeched. April's eyes fluttered open. She was in her bed. In the girl's cabin. _Oh no! The battle! I gotta go and help my friends!_ She reached her hand to her head. She felt Luffy's hat still on her head. "Luffy," she breathed. She jumped out of bed, but was greeted by horrible pain in her back.

She tried looking at her back. She then saw bandages wrapped around it. _What happened to me?_ She asked herself. She then shrugged it off and ran out of the cabin room. Sunlight hit her face yet again after she exited the cabin. She looked to see if there were any battles she could join, but it was all calm. _Where is everyone?_ She was very confused. She walked around in circles for a few moments, then she sat down right on the deck.

_Were they captured? Or…maybe they all….no! I can't think that! They're probably fighting on the other end of the Sunny…..er….I hope._

So many thoughts raced through her mind. She put her face in her hands and started to cry softly to herself. She didn't know why she was crying, but she cried anyway. She then lifted her hands from her face and moved them to her head, and took off the straw hat. She held it close to her chest, as if someone might take her captain's treasure.

_Hmmm….oh! Zoro! He was telling me something, but…..I-I…couldn't hear him….I hope he's alright…..I hope they all are._

The sea breeze blew April's red bandana gently. She remembered Zoro lending her his bandana to…..wipe her snot. She laughed quietly to herself. She looked at the clothes she was wearing, and noticed that it wasn't the white and red shirt, red sash, black pants, and boots that she normally would wear. Instead, it was a yellow dress, with white leggings underneath.

April thought for a moment._ Wait a minute, what kind of creeper would put me in new clothes while I'm knocked out? _She started to panic a little. But then she noticed the white collar underneath the dress. Then she saw her boots and pants, and sash. _What the heck? How come I'm JUST noticing that I still have my real clothes on underneath? Man, I think I have problems…._

She stood up again and walked towards the kitchen, Luffy's hat still in her hands. Before he opened the door, she winced as the pain in her back started up again. This time, worse than before. She slid down the wall and sat down. She was breathing hard. _What is wrong with me? Am I dying? _She started coughing. Coughing hard. She was struggling to breathe, coughing turning into gasps.

She heard a door swing open, and footsteps too. She then saw that familiar green head. "Whoa, are you alright? Don't pass out again, okay? I'm gonna get you to Chopper, so don't worry!" Zoro said. April felt herself being lifted off of the ground. Zoro was carrying her to Chopper's office. She was still gasping for air, and she still had that same straw hat clenched in her hands.

Zoro paused in front of a door, which April assumed to be the door to Chopper's office. "Chopper!" he called. No answer."Chopper! April's choking or something! She needs help!" The door to his office swung open, and Chopper emerged in his human form. "Here, let me take her! Zoro carefully handed April over to the doctor. "Zoro, I need you to stay out until I'm finished," Chopper said. Zoro stared at him as Chopper shut the door. Zoro stood there for a moment, a little on the confused side about what just happened. Zoro sighed, and leaned against the wall by the office.

About a few hours later, Chopper quietly opened the door. He looked around, and saw Zoro, napping against the wall. _He's been there this whole time?_ Chopper sighed and went back in his office. He looked at April, who was unconscious yet again, laying on the cot by his desk. He picked her up carefully, and walked out the door. "Zoro!" he whispered. Zoro moaned and stretched. "Huh? What time is it…?" he asked drowsily. "Zoro, I need you to carry April back to her room. I still need to treat Sanji's wounds, then have a look at your arm." Zoro stood up and he obtained the passed out April.

Zoro walked through the door of the girl's cabin and walked over to April's bed. He set her in and put a blanket over her. He then turned around, and walked out.

THE NEXT DAY: THOUSAND SUNNY

April opened her eyes in which felt like hours, even days since she last opened them. She stood up, and walked out of the cabin and out on the deck. She heard gentle music playing somewhere nearby. She decided to follow the sound. It led her to the kitchen, where she always seems to end up. _Boy, how long have I been out? It seems like ages since I last walked around Sunny._ She opened the door to the kitchen. Everyone was in there, and they turned to look at her, all with smiles on their faces.

"Yay! You're FINALLY awake! Where's my hat? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Are you-" "LUFFY! ENOUGH ALREADY! I don't think she wants to answer all of those questions when she wakes up!" yelled an annoyed Nami. Luffy smiled. "Shishishishi! I'm just excited, that's all." Usopp rolled his eyes. "You're always excited, no matter what occasion." Sanji sailed over to her, hearts flying everywhere. "APRIL-CHWAN! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" April laughed. "Well, it seems like I was missed!" April looked around some more. "Did you defeat the marines?" she asked. "Well duh," Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

Chopper ran over and hugged her. "WE WERE SO BORED WHEN YOU WEREN'T AWAKE!" he sobbed. April squatted down, enough to reach the reindeer's level of height. Then, she tweaked him on the nose, smiling. "Well, I'm glad you guys didn't do much without me!"

"I did NOT feel SUPER when you were out!" Franky walked over to her and ruffled her hair, along with her bandana, with his huge hand. Brook did that infamous laugh of his. "Yohohoho! I was playing that music all for you! Now that your awake, I have a question to ask you….would you mind—" _WHAM!_ Brook fell to the floor as Nami punched him in the side of the skull. "AS IF SHE WOULD!" she yelled. April couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

Robin walked over to April and smiled at her. "So, you seem to be alright," Robin said. April nodded in agreement. Robin handed her a small bead. "Here, I found it at your island, and I thought that you would like it too." April stared at the little, blue and purple bead in her hands. It shimmered in the sunlight coming from the kitchen window. "Wow….it's so cool!" April smiled at Robin. Robin nodded in another form of saying "You're welcome".

Then, Zoro snuck behind April and poked her shoulder. April, surprised, spun around. "Z-Zoro!" she cried. He grinned at her and held up his bandana. "Snot-free!" he said. April laughed. Sanji rolled his eyes at Zoro's remark. April smiled at Zoro and stood on her tip-toes and ruffled his hair. His cheeks started turning red, and he looked away for a second.

Luffy, scratching his head tapped April on the shoulder. April turned around. "What's up Luffy?" she asked, with a cheery voice. "I…er…was wondering where my hat was…" he said. April raised a finger and ran out the door. As she was running, her back started hurting again. _Oh God, not again! What happens if I pass out again? _She stopped for a moment and stood in the middle of the Sunny's deck.

She then felt around for the bandages covering her back. Once she got a hold of one end, she yanked on it. It then slid off, onto the grassy ground. She put her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. On her back, was a huge scar—in the shape of the sun.

"What the hell happened to me?" she screeched. She wanted to get the answer, not later, but now. She then ran into her room, picked up Luffy's hat, and ran back into the kitchen.

When she found Luffy again, she walked over to him and handed him the hat. "Here," she said. Before Luffy could thank her, she rushed over to Chopper, who was chatting with Franky. "Chopper," April began "I need you to come with me for a second." Chopper looked at her, all confused. "Be right back, Franky!" she said. She grabbed Chopper and ran out the door.

When they were outside, April set Chopper down. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick again?" April shook her head. "No….I want you to tell me what _this_ is!" She turned around and showed Chopper her back. Chopper stood there quietly for a few moments. "Well?" said April, turning back around.

Chopper sighed. "Apparently, a marine shot you three times in the back, but you didn't feel the first two shots. I don't really know how three bullet holes can make a huge scar in the shape of the sun…."

April looked down. "Maybe I really do have problems. I mean, I didn't even see my real clothes on under those other clothes until after twenty minutes!" Chopper looked at April. "I can tell you one thing: you don't have any problems as far as I'm concerned."

April looked back at Chopper. "Huh…I guess it's just having to do with the Devil Friut I've eaten." Chopper nodded. "That could be it." April started walking back towards the kitchen. "Chopper?"

Chopper looked at April and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" "Thanks for taking care of me all this time," she said with a kind smile. "Don't thank me, thank Zoro," he said. April stared blankly. "He was the one that kept you alive—he got a sword lodged in his arm to protect you. After you passed out, he never left your side…he was pretty much always sitting right next to your bed, waiting for you to wake up. He would always come and tell me if he thought something was wrong with you." April was still standing there, with a blank expression. Then, without hesitation, she ran back into the kitchen. "Zoro!" she cried. Zoro, who was standing by Nami, turned around. April threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zoro's cheeks were really red now. He was staring at April, who was smiling a huge smile.

April didn't know what to do next, so she kept clinging onto Zoro, who was blushing. _All of this time, he was the one looking out for me! I can't believe it! All this time! _She was so happy, her happiness bursting out. She finally let go of Zoro. She then looked at him, and blushed.

Luffy walked over to her, and then picked her up and put her on the table. April sat on the table, waiting for what was going to happen next. Luffy grinned and told April to close her eyes and hold out her hand. "It better not be a freaky creature, Luffy!" she said. Then, she felt something fall into her palm.

"Okay, open!" Luffy said cheerfully. April opened her eyes. She looked into her palm and saw a medallion- a medallion in the shape of a simple, straw hat. She released a huge smile and took Luffy's hat and put it over her bandana. "Hey! Give it back!" Luffy cried. Nami laughed. Sanji was laughing too. Zoro was grinning at those two goofballs. Usopp joined in the fight to get the hat back, and so did Chopper. Franky started smiling and Brook started "Yohoho-ing". Robin smiled and looked at the four wrestling eachother for the hat.

April was laughing as Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were desperately trying to get the hat back. She threw the hat to Zoro, who was tackled by Luffy and the Dork Brigade. The hat flew up in the air. It landed on Sanji's head. Sanji grinned and threw it back to April. April smiled and placed it back on Luffy's head. Luffy adjusted it to his liking, and then looked at his newest companion. She smiled at him, then stuck her tongue out at him.

Luffy did the same. Usopp and Chopper joined in too. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Well, I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm really hungry." Franky nodded in agreement, and so did Brook. Sanji got the message, and started cooking right away. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran around the kitchen singing about food.

April sat down in a chair and looked at her medallion. She then took the bead Roibn gave her and tied it to the medallion. She looked at the shimmering bead and straw hat. She smiled to herself and put it in her pocket. _This is gonna be my good luck charm now!_

Zoro sat himself down next to her at the table, like he did earlier. He then looked at her and put his feet up on the table. "So, you're welcome." April smiled at her green-haired friend. "SAAAAANJI! FOOOOOOOD!" Luffy whined. "It's ready, sheesh," muttered Sanji, as he was walking over with some food. Luffy sat himself on the other side of April, and was drooling at the smell of meat.

As soon as Sanji placed down the food, all chaos broke loose. Luffy's arm stretching wildly all over the place, food flying in different directions, and shouting about who gets what. April stared at each person, thinking of them as a true nakama. She didn't care that she had that huge scar on her back anymore. She didn't care about anything right now. All she cared about, was her true friends, that will always accept her, no matter what.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 2Discovery

THE FIRE WITHIN

The Life of an OC

Discovery

SPRING:THOUSAND SUNNY

"_Yohohoho~ yohohoho~" _An eerie voice smoothly sailed over the Thousand Sunny. "Binksu no sake wo…todoke ni yuku yo…..umikaze kimakase namimakase….." A tall, slim figure was standing alone, one the deck. He gently clapped his hands together after he finished the first verse.

"There. All nice and quiet," he said as he walked to the guy's cabin. He was stopped by an arm, grabbing on to his. He looked behind him to see a very sleepy Luffy. "Luffy-san, what are you doing this early in the morning?" the skeleton asked.

Luffy moaned. "I was sleep….." before he could finish the sentence, he fell onto the ground and started sleeping. Brook laughed quietly to himself, then picked up his captain, and brought him in the cabin. "What on earth was Luffy doing out there?" Brook looked around, and saw Sanji, whose hair was all sticked out in different directions. He then set Luffy down on his bed. Then, he turned back to Sanji.

Brook shrugged and climbed back into his own bed. He could hear the incredibly loud snoring of Franky, despite the fact that Brook had no ears.

MORNING

The sweet smell of coffee woke April up. She stood up, stretched, and went to the bathroom to get dressed and all that. Before she walked out, she made sure to get her bandana. Then, she walked out and headed towards the dining room, otherwise known as the kitchen.

When she walked in, she saw nobody. Well, she did see Usopp. Other than him, Sanji was making some coffee. Usopp's head was on the table, and when April walked in, he lifted it up.

"Hey, Usopp," April said, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes. Usopp gave her a thumbs up, then slammed his head back on the table. April looked at Sanji who sighed at Usopp's head-slamming action. Sanji then looked at April, and smiled. "Well, you're up bright and early today!" April nodded. "What's wrong with Usopp?" she asked, after Sanji gave her a cup of coffee. "Tired, I guess," he answered, shrugging. April stood there for a moment. "Huh," she said and went to sit down at the table.

Sanji walked over to Usopp and patted him on the back with a spoon. "Yo, get up. I thought you said you were hungry," Usopp moaned. "I'm not hungry anymore…" Sanji rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I can hear your stomach growling," he said. April took a sip of her drink and watched Sanji try to convince Usopp to eat something.

After a few minutes of convincing, Sanji heaved a deep sigh and walked back to where April was. "I give up," he said.

As soon as he said that, the door opened slowly, revealing a baggy-eyed Chopper. He stumbled into the room, eyes closed most of the time. Sanji gave April a look. "Why is everyone so _tired _this morning?" April shrugged. "Maybe they were kept awake by Franky's _super _snoring. I can hear it all the way from my room, loud and clear.

Sanji shook his head. "I didn't hear him, though," he said. April looked at him in amazement. "You're so lucky! I heard him all night!" Chopper sat down, finally, and put his head on the table, same as Usopp. The two seemingly-awake people looked at the two hardly-awake people. "Jeez, did they like, go out to a wild party last night?" Sanji asked glancing at Usopp and Chopper.

The door opened quickly, this time to reveal Zoro. "It's a miracle! This is the earliest time marimo's woken up!" Sanji taunted. Zoro didn't try to beat Sanji to death. Instead, he just sat down and waited for something to eat or drink. April took a glance at him. She noticed that his white shirt was untucked from the haramaki sash. Zoro stifled a huge yawn and scratched his head.

"Ah, I'm well rested today," he said. April went back to sipping her coffee, thinking about how, the infamous sleeper Zoro, could be awake this early. She assumed Sanji was doing the same, because he was just standing there, with his hand on his chin, looking confused. Zoro sighed. "Oi, where's my food, or drink, or whatever?" Sanji muttered something under his breath, which probably wasn't a very peachy thing about Zoro. He then threw the plate of food at Zoro, who caught it with on hand. All of the food was still on it, surprisingly. "Hey, Zoro?" April asked. Zoro looked up from his food and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

April took one more sip of her drink and set it down. "Did you hear Franky snoring last night? It seems like most of us did…..that's why Usopp and Chopper look like their dead." Zoro looked up, thinking about hearing the snoring, or not.

"No," he finally said after a few moments of thinking. "Imagine that," Sanji said from behind the kitchen counter. Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook and looked back at April. "Did you?" April nodded slowly, sighing. "Sadly," she said.

Then, in the silence of the kitchen, Usopp broke it by yawning a huge yawn. "Ah…I feel better now!" he said and jumped up, out his seat. April looked at Usopp, confused because he was practically dead a second ago.

A door slammed outside. Footsteps were coming towards the kitchen. The door swung open and Nami appeared. "Guys," she began. Sanji looked at her, with hearts coming from the smoke of the cigarette. "Yes my dear Nami-san?" Nami rolled her eyes, like always, at Sanji. Then she turned back to the other four. "Whoa, why's Chopper dead?" she asked. April waved her hand. "Nevermind that, just tell us what you were going to say." Nami put her hand to her head. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked. Nami took a deep breath. "I see an island!" As soon as she said that, Chopper jumped to life. "Really? An island?" he squealed. Usopp was already running out the door to double-check. April followed Usopp, clearly feeling the excitement. Zoro followed April, except…he just looked…..bored.

Sanji and Nami were the last ones out of the kitchen. Chopper went after Zoro. "Wow, there really _is _an island there!" Usopp breathed. April was staring at the island, in awe. She has never seen another island in her life before, well, because her father never let her leave the castle.

"What's all the commotion about?" April turned around to see Robin walking towards them. Chopper pointed. "There's an island! Right there, see?" he sounded really excited. April giggled to herself in spite of the reindeer's excitement.

Robin followed Chopper's arm. "Well, I guess you were right," she said, smiling. Chopper hopped up and down, holding onto the railing. Usopp was singing a song about the Great Captain Usopp landing on a foreign island. Zoro was looking around, making sure no enemies were in sight. Nami looked around too, but she was checking to see if any of her crewmates were awake yet. "If the rest of them don't wake up soon, and we're on the island, then we leave without them," she said. Sanji gave hr a look. "Well, okay, I guess…." he said. April was still staring at the new land in front of her.

Zoro came up and stood beside April. His hair was blowing in the gentle sea breeze. April looked at him. "You know, your shirt's still untucked." Zoro looked down at his shirt, then tucked it back in his sash. "Thanks for the reminder. If you didn't remind me, I'd probably be walking around, looking like an ossan." April laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

Sanji lit another cigarette. "Well, I'll pack some bentous for us." He then walked back into the kitchen. "AHHHHHHH!" A scream pierced the air. April jumped, and so did everyone else. They all exchanged glances. "I'll go see what happened," volunteered April. Everyone seemed fine with that, so she took off.

She heard it coming from the guy's cabin. She ran in there, and she found Luffy sprawled out on the floor, eyes wide. "Luffy, what the heck happened?" April asked. Brook and Franky were sitting up in their beds, a little shaken up by their wake-up call.

Luffy was breathing hard. April seemed a little worried about her captain. "Luffy, can you speak?" Luffy looked at her, still breathing hard. "I-I…" "What, Luffy, WHAT?" April urged him to spit it out. Luffy took a deep breath, and let it out. "I had a bad dream!" April stared at Luffy, annoyance building up in her. "Jeez, Luffy, if that's that, then you didn't have to scare the whole crew half to death, baka!" Luffy sat up, and yawned. "Well, now I'm good." April started to walk out. Franky and Brook climbed out of their beds. Before April walked out, she grinned. "By the way, there's an island, so it's fine if you wanna sleep some more!" After she said that, Luffy, Franky, and Brook sped out and ran to where everyone else was.

Zoro turned to look at them. "Well, it's about time you guys woke up!" Luffy sped past Zoro and halted next to Usopp. "YEAH! AN ISLAND! ADVENTURE!" he yelled. April was the last to arrive, because, the three sleepy-heads, well, former sleepy-heads, ran out at the speed of light.

After a few minutes, the Sunny was anchored by the island. "Yosh! Who wants to watch Sunny-go?" Luffy said, sounding like he really wanted to avoid that job. No one volunteered. Nami cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Guys! I will decide who's going, and who's staying!" Groans and whines rose up. "There's no way that you're gonna decide it this time, or for the rest of your life. You always choose yourself to go on the island," Zoro complained. Nami looked at Zoro, eyes filled with fire. "What was that, Zoro?" she asked evilly.

April looked at everyone, arguing of who's going to stay and who's going to go. "I say Usopp and Brook watch the ship!" Luffy said. Brook looked at Luffy. "I'm fine with that," he said. On the other hand, Usopp wasn't. "I wanna go and adventure!" he cried. Nami shook her head. "Sorry, Usopp. Next time," Nami then told everyone else that there were going to be four groups of two. "Hmmm…let's see…Luffy and Franky are one group." Franky did his pose and Luffy laughed. "Next group…Chopper and Sanji."

Chopper nodded, while Sanji…..lit another cigarette. "Next…Zoro and…." _Oh please. I'm probably gonna end up with him! _April waited for the other name to come out. "…..April." _I knew it! This is gonna be some adventure here….._

April smiled at Zoro, who grinned back. That means that Nami and Robin were a group. "Yosh! Everyone! Except for Brook and Usopp….LET'S GOOOOO!" Luffy was about to jump off the boat, but was pulled back by Franky. "Baka! We've gotta use the Mini Merry to get there! There's still ocean under us!" Luffy smacked his head. "Oh, right! Let's get to the Mini Merry!" Zoro shook his head. "How are all of us going to be able to fit into it?" Franky smacked his fist into his palm, realizing the situation.

" Right! Let's see….Ah-hah! Devil Fruit users get in Merry, and others just swim." Robin nodded. "So the people in Mini Merry would be April, Chopper, Luffy, and myself. The people swimming would be Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Nami." Eveeryone nodded in agreement. "Well then….Devil Fruit people, LET'S GOOO!" Luffy and the other fruit users ran to fetch the Merry. "Yosh, on the count of three, we jump in and start swimming. When you get on the island, wait for your partner. When they arrive, you can go, okay?" Franky explained everything as if he were the master of ceramonies.

Everyone nodded. "Okay, three, two, one JUMP!" all of the non-fruit eaters jumped off the boat and into the water. "Eep! It's cold!" Nami said, treading water. Sanji swam over to her. "Would you like to get on my back, so you don't waste all of your precious energy swimming?" Nami glared at Sanji. "No thanks, I'm sure I'll get warmer if I keep moving!" Sanji looked a little depressed for a minute, but then he shook it off. Franky spit out water as he resurfaced. "Whew! That was one super jump!" Zoro resurfaced, coughing. "Ugh, I think I swallowed some sort of water bug!" Nami laughed as Zoro kept checking around him to make sure there were no more "bugs."

Robin steered the Mini Merry towards the island. Luffy was freaking out, itching to run around on the island. Chopper was gazing at his reflection in the clear blue water. April was very quiet, glancing at the Sunny as it got smaller and smaller in the distance. "You're not used to being away from the Sunny, I assume?" April turned around and looked at Robin. "Well, kind of…" April turned back to look at the Sunny. _Well, here starts an adventure of a lifetime!_ April looked at the island, now just yards away.

Nami screeched as something swam right against her foot. Sanji immediately swam towards her and looked around. "Nothing here…" he muttered. As the group moved closer to the island, their muscles ached with every stroke they took.

Zoro was behind the leader, who was Franky. Sanji was carefully trying not to get their bentous wet, so he just held them on his head.

Nami scrutinized at the blue water. She held up her hand, signaling her fellow swimmers to stop. "Guys, I'm gonna check to see how deep the water is." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Why did you stop us, then?" Nami glared at him. "Because...if I don't resurface, or if something gets me, then you guys will be able to help me." Zoro heaved a sigh of annoyance. "Well, just go already," Franky said. Nami nodded. Then, she began to sink. She was only neck-high when she stopped sinking. "It should be shallow enough for Franky, and possibly Zoro, to easily walk on the floor. Otherwise, it's gonna be a little challenging for me…I don't know about Sanji, though."

Hearing this, Franky stopped treading water and let his feet drop to the floor. "Ah, this is so much better!" he said, resuming walking to the island. The water only went up to Franky's stomach. Zoro attempted to do the same, but the water reached his shoulders. "I guess I can still walk like this," he said, following Franky.

Sanji tested it next. It went a little inches past his shoulders, almost identical to Zoro. Nami still had to tread water, and swim to the island. About a few minutes later, they all could easily stand, water about waist-high. For Franky, it was knee-high for him.

April was now looking at the crystal water. She gazed at her reflection for awhile. Luffy was goofing off behind her, with Chopper imitating Luffy's every move.

_SMACK! _April lurched forward, as a hand hit her in the back. _No! I'm falling into the water! Luffy! Someone!_ April fell head-first into the water. Before she knew it, bubbles surged around her, and her energy was draining very rapidly. _Ugh…my energy…the water….is….._April let herself fall into blackness.

Robin turned around to see April not on the boat. She heard a splash, but she expected it to be a fish. "Luffy, where's April?" she asked, a little panicked. Luffy was freaking out, hands over his mouth. Chopper's eyes bulged out of his head. "She fell off!" Luffy yelled. Chopper started to scream. Already on the island, was Zoro, and everybody else who swam.

"What's all the panic going on over there for?" Franky asked, scratching his head. Sanji squinted and held a hand to his ear. After a few moments, his eyes widened. "Oh shit, April fell off of the Merry!" Nami stared at him, eyes also wide, and not believing what he just said. Zoro's mouth dropped. Franky's eyes bulged out of his head. "EH?" Zoro and Franky said in unison.

Sanji started to run back into the water to search for April, and hope to be her knight in shining armor. Zoro followed, and so did Franky.

Usopp scrutinized the commotion going on by the shore. First, he saw the Mini Merry rocking violently as Luffy was still freaking out, then he saw splashing going on at the shore as Sanji, Zoro, and Franky went back in. He saw Nami standing on the shore, holding the bentous. "Usopp-san, what is going on?" Usopp shook his head in disbelief. Then, he slowly turned to Brook, his face pale. "April fell off the Mini Merry…." Brook gasped and ran to the railing, right next to Usopp. Usopp looked at the skeleton. "How on earth can you see _anything_? You don't have eyes, dumbass!" Brook had a flash of realization. "You're right!" Usopp fell to the ground, right where he stood. "You _just _noticed that?" Brook laughed. "Yohohoho! I think it's a SKULL JOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!" Usopp, who was still on the ground, sighed. "You didn't even make a joke about it, smart one."

Sanji, Zoro, and Franky were right at the side of the Merry in a total time of ten seconds. They were diving underwater, hoping to find April's lifeless body. After the third time Sanji resurfaced, he shook his head. "No sign of her…." Franky came up next, also shaking his head. Luffy stared in horror as Zoro came up shaking his head. He was horrified because….he didn't know if his newest nakama had died or not. Chopper was still screaming and Robin looked over every edge on the boat, hoping to see a sign of April. Zoro held his breath and went under again. Fish swarmed around him as he went a little deeper. The Merry was still out pretty far from shore, so he had enough room to move towards the bottom.

He shooed the fish away with his hand and watched them swim off in different directions. As soon as they all cleared, he saw something very strange at the ocean floor. _What the hell is that? _Immediately, he resurfaced. "I found something weird at the bottom," he said, still trying to gain back his breath after being underwater. Sanji looked at the swordsman. "Well, what the heck was it?" Robin, Luffy, and Chopper looked at Zoro. Franky did also.

"I found a piece of metal. I'm not talking small..it was huge. Following it, was a huge mark, or gash, or _something _marked on the bottom. The metal…it was like, _orange_." Robin started to think. "You know, this water could be shallow enough for submarines…..maybe one happened to pick her up on the front of it and continue on." Luffy looked at the archaeologist. "You know, that sounds pretty reasonable." Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, and Franky all nodded in agreement. "We should go to the island and check all around it to see if there are any submarines," Franky said. "Or ships," Zoro added. "True," Robin agreed with Zoro. "There could be a ship with a submarine," Sanji said. "Well, let's get our partners and head out," Franky said as he began swimming back to shore.

Nami ran to Zoro and the others as they finally settled on the island. "What are we going to do?" she asked, worry in her eyes. Zoro looked at her. "We're going to check the perimeter of the island and see if there are any ships." "Why?" Nami asked. Robin guided Nami towards the small forest, leading to the deeper part of the island. "I'll explain it all as we go," she said. Nami nodded and the first pair disappeared into the trees. "Well, since April fell off of the Mini Merry, I don't have a partner," Zoro said. Sanji raised his hands making a face at the swordsman. "You're definitely not coming with us, marimo." Zoro rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have been my first choice, ero-cook." Sanji's eyes flamed and Zoro's did the same. They smashed their heads together, staring at each other with pure hatred. "You wanna call me that again, bakayaro?" Sanji yelled a challenge. "I could call you a million things, jiji!" Franky stared at the two fighting, while Luffy cracked up. "Did you just call me _gramps_?" Sanji hollered, his whole body flaming orange now. "You bet I did yaro! You look so old and wrinkly and DEAD!" Zoro said, his body flaming blue.

Usopp, who was watching them this whole time, had an anime sweat drip down the back of his head. "Ugh, those two dumbasses are at it again…." Brook laughed somewhere behind Usopp. Usopp sighed and put his palm on his face.

Luffy was on the ground, laughing his head off at the show. Chopper stared in horror as the flames got bigger, and bigger on each of them. Franky just stood there, watching the seagulls fly in the sky overhead. "I wish you were never born, freaking moronic marimo!" Sanji yelled louder this time. Zoro took out one of his swords. Sanji held up his leg. Before anyone could breathe, there was an explosion of flaming feet stomping on flaming metal, and vice-versa.

Franky, who was clearly annoyed by these two morons, bopped them on the head with his giant fists. "Roronoa, you're comin' with us, and curly-cook, you just _leave_ already, so there's no more fighting and beating the crap outt've each other." Luffy stopped laughing and stood up. Chopper dragged Sanji into the trees and disappeared too. "Yosh, let's go! Team Meat-Loving-Pirate-Kings!" Zoro stood up and knocked Luffy in the side of the head. "We are _not_ going with that retarded name, Luffy." Luffy moaned. "Let's just go already. Besides, isn't April more important than a team name right now?" That statement Franky made shut Luffy up. Then, they walked into the forest.

SOMEWHERE ON THE ISLAND

The sound of metal hitting the floor made April's eyes fly open. Her vision was blurry at first, but then it started to clear. _Where am I? Am I dead? Or am I back on the Sunny?_ She was looking at a metal ceiling right now. She squinted and tried to look around more. She tried to get up, but her back wouldn't let her. _Is it my stupid scar?_ She tried to sit up again, but it didn't improve. "Ugh!" she moaned. She then heard footsteps walking towards her. Then, a bear-face popped in front of hers. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed and tried to hit the bear-creature, but her energy was still drained. "Don't kill me, woman!" it said. April was ready to punch herself, in case it was just a dream. Instead, her mouth dropped. "YOU CAN TALK?" she screeched. The bear scratched his head. "Well, yeah. I've been able to do this my whole life….I think." April stared at this white bear for a long time. The bear felt akward, so he turned his head away. "Uh, Captain? I think you may want to look at this one. She seems a little…..uh..how do I put this….mental..?" April could hear more footsteps coming towards her. Instead of another creature, it was a man with a dotted hat on, with black hair, and a very small beard. "What did you say, Bepo?" The bear, whose name appeared to be Bepo, sighed. "Nevermind. Just make sure she's not a crazy loon." The man nodded, a little confused. Then, he looked at April.

"So little miss," he began "do you mind telling me your name?" April glared at him like he was a bear in disguise. "April," she said. The guy nodded. "Well, nice too meet you, April. Sorry that my freakish talking bear scared you. The name's Law. Trafalgar Law." April thought for a moment. _This name kind of seems familiar…_

"We found you drowning, so we picked you up in our submarine. That's where you are currently," Law said, fixing his cap. "I can also assume that you ate a Devil Fruit." April attempted to sit up again, and this time, she could. She got a better look of the place. She could see doctor's supplies everywhere. Law followed her gaze. "In case you're wondering, I'm a doctor myself." April looked back at Law. "Huh," was all she could say.

Law looked at Bepo. "Were you the one that dropped the metal chunk?" Bepo looked at his captain. "Yes, Law. I was just minding my own business, and then just tripped, so I dropped the piece…" Law patted the bear on the head. "That's all I'm asking, Bepo." April coughed. Law looked back at her. "You're lucky you're still alive, April. You were in the water for at least ten minutes before we found you." All April did was grunt a response. Then, she scratched her back, feeling around just to see if anything was different.

Law kneeled down by her and fixed his hat gain. "I noticed your scar, there." April stopped, mid-scratch and stared at Law. "Oh…you do?" she asked, lowering her head. Law smiled a reassuring smile. "It's nothing to worry about, it's only a scar." April sighed and looked at the metallic ceiling. "Come to think of it, you were kind of glowing in the water when we found you….almost like something was protecting you from dying."

April made a confused face. "It was all yellow and blue, a weird color combination, I'd have to say. Plus, when we were coming in to save you, we lost part of our submarine to the ocean floor. It was a little too shallow for it." Law stood back up and walked over to one of the metal tables with doctor's supplies on it. "We've gotta go back and find that piece, because it's kind of important to the submarine." April pretended to nod, like she understood everything, but on the inside, she didn't.

Bepo walked over to April and put a fuzzy paw on her forehead. "What're you trying to do, _maul _me?" April swatted the bear's paws away and then sat, cross-legged, arms over her chest. Bepo's ear twitched. Then, he silently walked over to Law, who was examining a needle. "Law-senchou," Law turned around, needle still in his hands. "The girl has a minor fever," Bepo whispered in his captain's ear. Law nodded, and strolled back over to April.

"Where do you come from, April?" April lifted her head up. "A pirate crew." Law raised an eyebrow, looking interested. "What crew do you come from?" April glanced at Law, who was now mesmerized by the needle. "The Straw Hats." Law dropped the needle and let it shatter on the floor. "Ah, so you belong to Mugiwara-ya?" he asked, slowly lifting his head, to meet April's eyes. April slowly scooted back on the metal table she was lying on.

"Y-you know Luffy?" she asked, a little creeped out. Law laughed and nodded at the same time. April stared at him like he was crazy. "W-what the heck are you laughing at?" Law stopped laughing and stared at April, his dull eyes boring into her blue eyes. "He's such an energetic one, that Strawhat….plus, he's a part of the Eleven Supernovas, did you know that?" April blinked, confused. "Eleven Supernovas?" Law nodded. "Yes. It's a group of rookies with bounties over 100,000,000 beli. They all have ferocious powers…"

April stared at Law intensely, waiting for him to continue. "Who's in it?" she asked, now scooting back towards Law. Law grinned. "Well, it's some jerk name Eustass "Captain" Kidd, Mugiwara-ya, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, myself, Scratchmen Apoo, Killer, one man a part of Kidd's crew, Jewelry Bonney, Capone "Gang" Bege, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, a part of your crew, and Urouge."

April breathed in amazement. "Wow…Zoro's in it….and so are you! Did you eat a Devil Fruit? What powers do you have?" Law held up his hand to stop April from asking so many questions. "Yes, I have eaten a Devil Fruit, but it is unknown and nobody knows the name, not even me. But I can tell you this, it's a paramecia type." April looked at her hand and let some aura fly out. "I'm a paramecia too." Law examined the blue fire coming from her hand. "I've never seen that before, what's it called?" April looked up from her hand and saw Law staring intently at the aura.

"I ate the Aura-Aura fruit. It allows me to shoot aura out of my hands, and sometimes, even kick with it." Law stood up, and took April's hand. He examined it very closely this time. April assumed he wanted to see more come from her hands. Sighing, she let a bigger flame come from her hand. Law held up one finger, to show her to hold on for one minute.

Law scurried over to one of the tables filled with doctor stuff. Bepo was standing to the side, mouth dropped, staring in curiosity and amazement at April's power. About thirty seconds later, Law scurried back to April, with a test-tube looking thing.

"Just keep it going, and I'll capture some of it in this heat-resistant tube." April followed Law's orders and let the aura keep burning. Law stuck the tube over the highest flame and shut it quickly.

"There," Law said, staring at this new substance. April scratched her head, then let the flames stop. "You know, I've been thinking, since the Eleven Supernovas all have bounties over 100,000,000…what is your bounty if you're in it, Law?" Law set the tube down carefully and fixed his hat, yet again.

"200,000,000," he said, smirking. April breathed in amazement. "Whoa, you're, like, officially awesome now."

Law stood up. "Well," he said walking towards the entrance to the sub "We should get out, and bring you back to Strawhat-ya." April nodded in agreement and hopped off of the metal table she was laying on. She then caught up to Law and followed him up through the entrance.

SOMEWHERE IN THE JUNGLE

"Hey! Look at this, guys!" An excited Luffy ran over to a tree and scooped up something in his hands. "Ugh, what the hell is it _this _time, Luffy?" Zoro came over to where the captain was and rolled his eyes. Luffy walked over to meet Zoro. His hands held something. "Zoro look! Look how freaking cool this bug is!" Zoro looked into Luffy's hands. Sure enough, a big, fat beetle was crawling around in the rubber man's hands. "Luffy, get rid of that thing, it could be poisonous," Luffy looked up from the beetle and saw Franky strolling towards them. "No way! I'm not ever going to get rid of my little Pirate King! Poisonous or not!" Zoro and Franky looked at eachother. "Little _Pirate King?_ Ha! That's the most stupid name I've ever heard!" Zoro cracked up. Luffy pouted. "Aw, c'mon Luffy, just let it go, and it will be happy, OK?" Franky patted his captain on the back. Luffy stared at the bug. "Eh." Luffy flung the bug far behind him. Franky's mouth dropped. Zoro's did the same. Then, they fell to the ground. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" they said in unison. Luffy shrugged. "I got bored of it." Zoro and Franky stood back up and both clocked Luffy on the head.

"Let's keep going, guys," Franky walked off. Zoro nodded and followed. "Don't pick up another stupid thing, got it?" Zoro said as he walked away from Luffy. Luffy stood up, with two giant bumps on his head. "Okay…" he said and stumbled after them.

Birds squealed over the tops of the trees. Robin looked up at them. "Those are some exotic-looking birds." Nami followed her friend's gaze. "Eh," was all she could say. Robin looked at the navigator. "You're tired?" Nami sighed. "Yeah, I'm really tired." Robin looked back in front of her and squinted. Nami looked at her. "What is it, Robin?" she asked, trying to see what the archaeologist was seeing.

"An opening to a beach," Robin said and started to run. Nami ran after her, plowing through thorn bushes and other exotic plants. As soon as they went through the last plant, sunlight smacked them in their faces. Nami squinted against the bright sun. "Wow, that's bright," she said. Robin gasped.

"A ship!" Nami followed where Robin was pointing. Sure enough, a huge ship was sitting there, waves making it rock gently in the water. "It's so huge!" Nami said. Robin looked at their surroundings. "I don't see any signs of people…." Nami looked around too. "Huh, you're right." As soon as she said that, a huge explosion occurred. The rumble of the explosion made Nami and Robin fall to the ground.

"Ow! That totally hurt!" Nami said, rubbing her bottom. Robin winced as she tried to stand up. "Ow.." she said. Nami looked at Robin. "Robin, are you alright?" Robin tried to get up again, but winced agin. "I don't think so, it's my foot that hurts." Nami then looked at Robin's foot. There was a cut running down it, bleeding. Nami grimaced as more blood slowly dripped to the ground. "Wow, that looks a little serious," she said. Robin nodded. "I guess I cannot go on, it hurts too bad to stand." Nami sighed. Then, she stood up. "Robin, I'm going to explore a little more to see what caused that explosion. I want you to stay right here until I get back, okay?" Robin nodded, understanding what her job was.

Nami nodded back and began walking back towards the forest. She was only about twelve yards in when bushes rustled close by her. She spun around, blinking. _What the hell was that?_ A low grumble sounded behind the bushes. Then, like a flash of lightning, a giant creature popped out, snarling. "KYAAA!" Nami screamed and started running. The creature, mouth foaming, charged after her. It looked like a pig to Nami, but she didn't want to stop and check the rest of it out. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed again. Then, as if it happened in a heartbeat, a huge streak of flames hit the beast with full impact.

Nami stared in shock. She was frightened, but also surprised. Smoke formed all around the beast. Nami coughed a few time, her eyes starting to water. As the smoke cleared, she could still see the shape of the monster. _Oh God, it's still alive?_ But, as the smoke cleared more, she could see that the monster was on its back. She could also see another outline, an outline of a human.

Nami tried to make out what else was there, but there was still too much smoke. She saw the human raise a hand to its mouth. Nami expected the human to chase her too, but instead, it coughed. "H-hello?" she asked. The person turned to her. The smoke finally cleared enough, allowing her to see who just saved her life, and who she thought would try to kill her next.

_Black shoes, a tie, cigarette, who else could it be besides him? _"Sanji!" she ran over to him. Sanji's eyes turned to hearts, seeing Nami's happiness towards him. "You killed that giant beast?" she asked. "Yes, just for you, my dear," he said, bowing. Nami rolled her eyes. Then, she looked around. "What's wrong, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, also looking around. "Where's Chopper? Wasn't he with you?" Nami asked, looking back at Sanji, with worry in her eyes.

Sanji loosened his tie, gulping with cold sweats dripping down his back. "I-er….." Nami put her hands on her hips. "What did you do, Sanji?" she said, darkness coating her usually happy voice. Sanji sighed. It was no use. He couldn't keep anything from Nami. "I ran away from him because I wanted to be with you and Robin-chan…" _**WHAM!**_ Nami smacked Sanji extremely hard on the head.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! How do you think Chopper feels right now, all alone wandering, on this new island? Honestly! I should have gone with him instead!" Sanji lowered his head. "I am very sorry, Nami-san…." Nami turned away from him, arms folded across her chest. "Saying only 'Sorry' won't be enough." Sanji sighed and sat down on the ground. "I really needed Chopper, because Robim's hurt right now," Nami said, still turned away from the cook. "WHAAAAAAAT?" Sanji stood up with a start, and started running all over the place.

"WHERE'S ROBIN-CHWAN? I MUST BE HER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!" Nami smacked Sanji in the head again, but this time, he didn't go down. "Follow me, baka," Nami said and started walking where she came from. Sanji sprinted after her, his ears steaming. "Whoever hurt Robin-chan will _**die**_."

Nami and Sanji ran through the bushes leading to the beach where Robin was. When they exited, they were greeted by sunlight yet again. Nami shielded her eyes from the bright sun. Then , she looked around to see if Robin was where she left her. She was, but Nami gasped in horror. A bear was standing right next to the wounded archaeologist. "Robin!" Nami screamed. The bear looked at Nami and Sanji. Sanji's eyes turned to flames. "You bastard! What are you doing to Robin-chwan!"

Robin looked at her two friends. "Oh? This bear is not trying to hurt me, he is trying to help me." Sanji didn't let his gaze drop from the bear. The bear blinked. "It's the truth!" he said, holding up his paws. Nami and Sanji fell to the ground. "_YOU CAN TALK?" _they both said at the same time.

The bear nodded. "Yeah, that's what I get a lot. By the way, the name's Bepo." Nami was still on the ground, while Sanji stood up. "Bepo, eh?" he asked. Bepo nodded. "My captain sent me out here to look for a missing part of our submarine…." Nami jumped back up. "Submarine? We found a piece! Right, Robin? You said that…..oh….Zoro picked it up….and left it….." Bepo stared at the orange-haired woman. "You really saw it? We lost it when we were rescuing someone…." Sanji glared at the white bear.

"_Rescued someone?"_ Robin, Nami, and Sanji asked, hoping it was April. Bepo nodded. "Yeah, her name's April-" **"APRIL-SWAAAAAAN!" **Sanji spazzed out and started running in circles. Nami gasped and Robin stared at Bepo. "I take it that you know her?" Nami nodded. "Yes! She's one of us! Please, take us to her!" Bepo nodded, then he sighed. "I am going to take you to her, if that's what you want, but my captain went off with her, to go look for the missing piece." Sanji stopped spinning around, and started to weep. "April-swan is with another man?" Robin laughed at the pitiful sight of the cook. Nami turned to Robin. "Robin, can you stand at all?"

Robin attempted to, but winced. "It still gives me pain." Sanji cut off his crying and walked over to Robin. "I shall carry you, forever, and ever!" Robin smiled. "That seems fine, but please not forever. That is too long for me." Sanji seemed a little sad, but then shook it off. "Okay, Robin-chan, I will carry you until we find a doctor."

Bepo raised a finger. "The captain's a doctor, so we'll just take Miss Robin to Law!" Nami froze. "Wait a minute, _Law?_ Man, that name sounds so familiar!" Sanji shook his head. "Nevermind that, let's just go and find April-san!" Bepo, Nami, and Robin nodded.

**THOUSAND SUNNY**

"I'm so freaking bored," Usopp collapsed on the deck, and stared at the sky. "Where's Luffy-san at a time when we need him to entertain us the most?" Brook walked in a circle around Usopp. Usopp just groaned in the form of an answer. "Who cares? What I don't understand is that why we have to stay on board, and Nami doesn't have to, I mean, she goes _every single time!_"

Brook sighed and shrugged. "Nami-san did say that we were allowed to go next time, though." Usopp shook his head. "You know her, she isn't very good at keeping promises, that one. She'll probably just make us stay again."

Brook and Usopp sat in silence for awhile, well, for them, at least. Then, a screech pierced the air. Usopp jumped about twenty feet in the air. He didn't come down though. Instead, he clung to the mast. "W-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Brook looked around. "Wait, I don't have any eyes, so I cannot look! Yohohoho!" Usopp's vein popped in his neck. "YOU DUMBASS!" As soon as the sniper said that, he slid down the mast, screeching on the way down.

When he finally reached the ground, he strode over to Brook and smacked him on the head. "I'll just look this time." Usopp looked as far as he could see. Then, like a flash of lightning, a giant bird flew out of the core of the island. "HOLY SHIT!" Usopp screeched and fell down on his butt. Brook started to panic and run around the Sunny.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a high-pitched voice split the air. Brook stopped running and just stood there. Usopp stood back up. He looked back towards the island and saw a little reindeer trying to dodge the giant bird. "Chopper!" Usopp yelled to his friend. Chopper was screaming his heart out. "AAAGH! HELP!" he screeched again. "Hold on, Chopper!" Usopp stuck his hand into his bag and rustled around in it. "Ah-hah!" Usopp pulled out his slingshot. He loaded the "ammo" into it. "Take this, you damn bird! HISSATSU KAYENBOSHI LEAD STAR!" Usopp released his grip and let the little ball of lead fly. It then hit the bird, square in the head.

The bird fell to the ground, bringing up clouds of sand as it landed. "Bull's eye!" Usopp muttered to himself. "Chopper! Are you alright?" Usopp waited for his furry friend to answer. "I'm fine! But come over here! I gotta tell you guys something!" Usopp couldn't hear Chopper very well because of the distance between them. "Huh?" Usopp hollered back. Chopper transformed into his human form and heaved a deep breath. "I GOTTA TELL YOU IDIOTS SOMETHING!" Usopp flew back and landed on the deck. Brook cracked up at the sight of the sniper falling. "I think I've gone deaf…" Usopp said as he slowly and carefully stood back up.

Brook could not hold in his laughter anymore. "YOHOHOHO! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my afterlife! But yet, I DON'T HAVE ANY EYES! SKULL JOOOOOKE!" Usopp threw his shoe at the skeleton. "I CAN HEAR THAT, SO SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH!" Brook fell down on his rump. Usopp glared at the musician before walking back to the railing to see Chopper. Chopper was waving his arms in the air, still in human form.

"Bring the Waver over here and bring me back to the Sunny!" Chopper yelled. Usopp played Chopper's words through his mind. When he de-coded it, he ran to where the other Straw Hats would get the other vehicles to go on the ocean and explore. Usopp ran into the gate that read "2". When it opened, he found the Waver sitting on the water. "Yosh, let's bring this thing out!" Usopp pushed a button and the gate to outside raised. Usopp hopped on the Waver and revved it up.

Brook watched from the ship as Usopp rode away. "Usopp-san!" Usopp stopped the Waver so fast, he almost flew head-first off of it. "What is it you freak skeleton?" Brook waved. "Nevermind, nevermind." Usopp rolled his eyes and rode towards Chopper, who was back in his normal form. When Usopp reached the shore, Chopper jumped on, and in no time, both of them were back on the Sunny, unscathed.

Brook walked over to Usopp and handed him his shoe. "You forgot this after you threw it ever so violently at me." Usopp took it from the musician's hands and slipped it back onto his own foot. Chopper sat down, panting. "Uh, why are you panting Chopper-san?" Brook asked patting the little reindeer on the head. "Sanji left me, I was chased by a tiger, I tripped over at least twenty-seven rocks, I was knocked around by an explosion, then a giant bird attacked me! Why do you think I'm panting, Brook?" Brook nodded. "Ah, I see. You ran your heart out and beat yourself up." Usopp nodded in agreement. "Ugh, close enough," Chopper stood back up and then glared at the two pirates. "Oh yeah, I mentioned Sanji leaving me, didn't you hear?" Usopp's eyes flamed up and Brook started shooting steam from where his ears should be. "That bastard…." Usopp growled.

Brook stomped around. "Why on earth would he leave an innocent creature like you alone? That makes me furious!" Chopper sighed. "Well, he wanted to check and see if Nami and Robin were scratched." Usopp fumed with anger. "When that jerk comes back, Zoro's gonna kill him." Chopper nodded. "Yea- wait. _Zoro?_ Why not you? You're a brave warrior of the sea, right?" Usopp patted Chopper's back. "Now, now, dear friend, we all know that I'm too great to kill anybody. That's why I hire poor unfortunate souls to do my work."

Chopper grimaced. "Zoro's not a poor unfortunate soul. He's the Devil in disguise, I'm pretty convinced." Brook nodded. "Uh-huh."

Usopp sighed. "Forget that. We'll just have to wait until the rest of us come back."

"Right!" Brook and Chopper cried.

"APRIIIIIIIIIL!" Birds flew up in the air as a voice boomed. "APRI-!" **WHAM!** More birds flew up into the air as a hand collided with a skull. "Shut the hell up!" Zoro said after he smacked Luffy. Franky, who was still walking on ahead, stopped. Luffy and Zoro were brawling behind him, shouting at each other. "Yo, guys. Stop your girl-fight and come here," Franky said, annoyed.

Luffy and Zoro glared at the cyborg. "This is not a girl fight! You're a girl 'cuz you're weaker than us!" Luffy stuck out his tongue at Franky. Zoro nodded in agreement behind Luffy, arms folded across his chest. "Whatever. Just look," Franky pointed to an oddly-shaped tree. Luffy tilted his head. "Whoa, that's one weird tree!" Zoro walked over to it and put finger on it. "You know, this-" As Zoro was speaking, vines wrapped slowly around his legs. Franky and Luffy gasped as the vines grew spikes….

"ZORO!" Luffy managed to yell. Before the swordsman could react to what was happening, the vines turned him upside down, and lifted him into the air. "Holy shit! What is this thing?" Zoro yelled as he hung in the air. He grimaced as more spikes grew and dug into his legs. "Dammit, that hurts!" he said.

"Zoro, hold on! We're gonna try and help you!" Luffy ran forward, Franky at his heels. One of the vines shot out of another, aiming at Franky. The vine managed to coil itself around him. Franky grinned. "STRONG RIGHT!" His right hand popped out of his wrist, and collided with the vine to send it flying, in little pieces. "Nice, Franky!" Luffy grinned at his crew mate. They continued on to Zoro, who hung upside down in the air, arms across his chest yet again.

"I feel drowsy, guys, so freaking hurry." Franky looked up at Zoro, who looked pale. Franky then stopped Luffy. "Dude, I think Roronoa's being poisoned by the spikes!" Luffy looked back up at Zoro who was now struggling to breathe as vines wrapped around his neck, spikes and all.

Luffy felt anger rush through him. _I won't let these plants kill my friend!_ Luffy scowled at these morphed plants. "Gear Second!" Smoke traveled out of his body as he pumped energy into himself. "Jet Pistol!" His arm shot out at a rapid speed. Vines all around him and Franky fell to the ground. Luffy was about to reach Zoro, who was very high in the air, and completely covered, when he fell back to the ground. Luffy extended his arm to see if he could reach Zoro but he couldn't. Luffy hit the ground hard.

"ZORO!" he yelped. Before he knew it, a flash of red flew past him. **SLASH!** All of the vines collapsed on the ground beside Franky and Luffy. Zoro was falling next. He looked tired still, but put some effort in to save himself. He jabbed a sword into the nearest tree and slid down. At the bottom, he collapsed and groaned. Luffy rushed to his friend's side. Franky followed.

"Zoro, are you alright?" Luffy asked. Zoro waved his hand. "I'm just tired. That's all." _**THUMP!**_ The sound of footsteps hitting the ground startled Luffy and Franky. They both spun around, prepared to battle. Then, they gasped. Zoro struggled to sit up. "What the hell is it?" Luffy's mouth formed into a great, big, smile. Franky's did the same. "APRIL!" Luffy ran towards her. Franky did the same, following Luffy's lead yet again.

April smiled at them. When the two excited guys finally got to her, they were out of breath. "Were _you _the one that saved Roronoa? The one that finished all of those vines?" Franky asked, urging her to answer immediately. April nodded. "Yeah, I did. I was just walking through here, when I heard a lot of commotion going on. I just decided to check it out, and that's how I found you guys." Luffy looked back at Zoro, who was still struggling to get up. April walked over to him, and when she did get to him, she knelt down beside him.

"We'd better take you to Chopper, huh?" Zoro turned his head to her and just grinned. April stared at him, confused about why he was grinning. "Thanks for, you know, saving me. I would've been passed out by now!" April laughed. Luffy tipped his head. "Why are you guys laughing? Everything makes April laugh!" Franky walked over and pat his captain on the back, a little too hard for Luffy to handle, which caused him to fall down. April laughed even more. "Do not!" Franky grinned. "Sure, sure, whatever you say." April got up and walked towards Franky and playfully pushed him, still laughing.

She took a few calming breaths before calming down. By now, all of them sat in a circle, (except for Zoro, who was still laying there) looking at each other. "How did you….survive for being in the water?" Franky asked. "Some people saved me. They brought me, when I was still passed out, to the other side of the island where their ship was." Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Ship?" April nodded. "That's right, you guys don't know! Well, I'll start." Before she could start, Franky cut her off. "Make it kind of quick, because we have to find the others real quick!" April nodded and began. "When I was in the water, a current underwater drifted me away from the Mini Merry. Then, Law saw me in his submarine and brought me in. After that, he brought the submarine to where his ship was anchored." Luffy and Zoro's mouths dropped. "_Law?_" April tipped her head. "Yeah, why ask?" Then, she dropped her mouth too. "Oh, yeah! The Eleven Supernovas! You guys know him!"

Luffy and Zoro nodded. Franky looked at the three of them like they were crazy. "Who?" April waved her hand. "He has a pretty high bounty. You should check the wanted posters that come every few times, then, you'll have a better idea." Franky nodded and then stood up. "Well, we'd better find the other guys and let them know that we found you." Luffy stood up next, then April. Zoro was still laying on the ground.

Franky picked Zoro up and stood him upright. Zoro stumbled a little at first, then he regained his balance. April came to his side and put his arm around her shoulder for support. He smiled at her, and she did the same. The bushes rustled behind them. Luffy and Franky spun around, prepared for battle. About a few seconds later, a huge cat appeared, snarling at the pirates. "Oh god, another morphed beast…." April said, annoyed. She was about to fight, but Luffy held a hand in front of her. "You stay with Zoro. Franky and I will take care of this." April nodded and began walking somewhat quickly away from the creature.

Luffy grinned an evil grin. Franky cracked his knuckles. "Gomu Gomu no…..Gatling Gun!" Multiple fists started firing at the cat. The cat growled and swung its paws around, wildly. Its claws were unsheathed, waiting to rip any human flesh. While the cat was focused on Luffy, Franky snuck behind it. " Weapons Left!" His left hand turned into a bazooka and it fired rapidly at the cat's back legs.

The beast bellowed in pain, and switched its focus to the cyborg. It raised a giant paw, and swung it down on Franky. "Franky!" Luffy called. April stopped where she was and looked back to see if her friends were winning.

As if out of thin air, another creature appeared in front of April and Zoro. It was a bird, screeching in anger. April frowned and looked at Zoro, who was still holding onto her. "Luffy," she called "another beast just came!" Her captain, who was still checking for Franky turned to see what it was.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. "April! You try to fight it while I'm beating this one! When I beat this one, I'll come help out with Zoro!" April nodded to her captain, then turned to Zoro. "I need to beat this thing for a second, do you mind at all?" Zoro took his arm off of her shoulder and placed it on his swords. "You know, I just had this burst of energy, so we'll do this one as a team." April grinned, then nodded.

"Gear Second!" Luffy gathered up energy. He was eyeing the cat, looking for any possible openings. The cat was crouched down, watching the rubber man's every movement. Luffy made the first move. He jumped in the air. "Jet Gatling Gun!" The cat looked up, then dodged the fists. It then reared up while Luffy was still airborne, and swiped a paw at him. Luffy flew to the ground, causing dust and rocks to fly everywhere.

April looked back and did not see Luffy, nor Franky. "No," she breathed. The cat's eyes caught her and Zoro, and dashed towards them. April was ready to fight it, when a screech pierced the air. She looked back at her fighting partner. The bird was screeching triumphantly. She looked at the ground, and saw Zoro laying there, looking lifeless.

"Zoro!" she yelped. The cat roared, and the bird screeched. They were both coming towards her. She didn't have her fighting partner, or her other friends. The monsters were a yard away. Before they reached her, she put her hands to her ears. "STOP IT!" A golden light appeared from around her, then everything went still.

The air stopped, and the whole island went silent. April looked at the monsters now. They were on the ground, dead. April walked over to the cat. She walked on top of it, then jumped off the other side. She went to where Luffy was, and picked him up out of the crater he made from falling. Next, she went to Franky, who was also in a crater from the cat's paw. She then set Franky beside Luffy, and walked over to get Zoro. She picked him up, and placed him next to Franky.

April sat down next to her passed out friends. She then looked at Zoro, who was breathing gently now. She shook him around to wake him up. "Zoro! Zoro! Wake up, lazy!" Zoro put a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Uhhh…morning already?" April playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "It's mid-afternoon, baka!" He looked around. "Why are the animals dead?" April lowered her head. "I—I just shouted 'stop it' then they dropped like flies." Zoro immediately sat up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked, eyes wide. April shook her head. "You might have _haki!_" April blinked, then tipped her head. "Haki?" she asked. "What's that?" Zoro sighed. "It's too much to explain, but I'll tell you that Luffy has it as well." April nodded slowly. Then, she took Zoro's bandana off of his arm, and placed it in her hands. "Oi, what're trying to do with my bandana?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, nothing," said April, mesmerized by it. Zoro grinned then said "Whatever." He then looked at the sky. "Well, I'm guessing we still have awhile before those two wake up," he said. April nodded in agreement beside him, still playing with the bandana, twirling it through her fingers. Then, in a few moments, they were both looking at the clear blue sky.

A gentle breeze flew through the jungle, waving April's long, brown ponytail slightly. Zoro took a glance at April, who was still looking at the sky. Then, he slipped his hand over hers. Her cheeks turned red, and so did his. Then, she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're one of us now," Zoro whispered into her ear. April smiled. "So am I," she whispered back.

"Ugh, how much longer, Bepo?" asked an irritated Sanji, with Robin on his back. The bear looked around, with a confused look on his face. "I could've sworn Law told me he would be around here!" Nami was trailing behind Sanji. "Damn, I'm so freaking thirsty!" she moaned, wiping beads of sweat off of her forehead. Sanji came to her aid. "Well, my dear Nami-san, I will find you a nice refreshing drink!" Nami shooed him away. "Actually, I think I can wait a little longer." Sanji frowned and strode back to Bepo.

"Can't you pick up a scent of your captain, Mister Bepo?" Robin asked, now off of Sanji's back. Bepo sniffed around. Then, he began walking west. "I think I have it! You're a genius, Nico Robin!" Robin smiled, then limped after him. Sanji followed, then Nami.

About five minutes later, they reached a clearing. Bepo looked around cautiously, hoping no danger was near. Then, he saw a big rock. Behind it was a tip of a sword. "That's him!" he yelped and rushed over. Bepo jumped over the rock. "Captain! I found you! We were looking for you!" Robin exchanged a glance with Sanji, who shrugged. Meanwhile, Nami was leaning against a shady tree, panting.

"Do you mind getting off of me, you damn bear?" A muffled voice came from behind the rock. Bepo jumped up and saluted. "Sorry, Captain Law!" Law stood up and rubbed his head. "Man, I was having such a peaceful nap, and you had to come and destroy it with your bear-abilities."

Sanji raised his eyebrow. "I thought April was with you." Law turned and looked at Sanji. "And who might you be?" Sanji breathed out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "I am Sanji, cook of the Straw Hat Pirates, and a loyal crew mate of Monkey D. Luffy." Law nodded. "Okay then. Who are you two ladies?" Robin looked at Law. "I am Nico Robin, also a part of this crew, and the one in the shade over there is our navigator, Nami." Law nodded yet again. "Well, I do know your captain, and your swordsman, and your…erm…..April…"

Robin nodded. "Eleven Supernovas, for Luffy and Zoro. April doesn't necessarily have an occupation yet, though." Law nodded for the third time. "I see. About April though….she was with me not too long ago….but then she left." Sanji jumped up. "WHAT? SHE'S NOT WITH YOU?" Bepo winced as Robin used her powers to bend Sanji backwards.

Robin apologized to Sanji, then turned back to Law. "Did she walk off?" Bepo tip-toed over to Sanji to check if he was split in half. "Yep, that's about right. Oh, and we managed to find the missing submarine piece around where we were before she went off….." Robin nodded. "Well, it's good that you found the piece. Now all we have to do is find April." Nami walked out from under the tree and stood next to Robin.

" We should go back to the Sunny and just wait there until we see if Franky and the others found her yet," Nami said. Sanji slowly stood back up behind her, holding his back as he did. "I don't know about that idea, Nami-san. I don't trust the marimo and the other two to find her." Nami groaned. "Sanji, for _once _can you let _Zoro _take care of something involving a girl?"

Sanji sighed. "Fine, I guess…." He started to walk off back into the jungle. Nami grabbed his arm, and yanked him back. "We're not losing anyone else, so stay put until we make sure we're going back to the Sunny." Sanji nodded and sat down. Robin was still talking with Law, who was nodding every so often.

"Well, I guess it's decided, we are going back to the Sunny," Robin said as she walked over to Nami and Sanji. Sanji stood up, and the three waved goodbye to Law and Bepo as they walked back into the jungle.

Usopp was enjoying a song being played by Brook, when suddenly, a cannonball crashed into the water next to them. Chopper jumped in the air, screaming. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Usopp screeched. Chopper's eyes widened as he saw what shot at them. "The Marines!" he yelped. Brook gasped. "Again?" Chopper nodded sadly. "Where's everyone else when you need them?" Usopp wailed.

Another cannonball was shot at them. Chopper screamed. "GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?" he wailed.

April jumped up at the sound of a huge boom. "What was that?" she asked, startled. Zoro was still sitting, then he stood up slowly. "Probably Usopp fooling around on the ship with Brook." April shook her head. "I don't think Usopp and Brook would make that loud of a noise."

The bushes rustled behind them. April moaned. "Oh God, not more creatures!" Zoro looked carefully at the moving bushes. Then, his eyes widened, and he pushed April down. "Stay down!" he said. A bullet whizzed past his head, which would have went through April's not too long ago. "What the hell? Who fired that?" April asked, on the ground. Zoro gritted his teeth. "Damn Marines."

As soon as he said that, a dozen or so marines stepped out of the bushes, armed with guns and swords. "Roronoa Zoro, Cyborg Franky, and Monkey D. Luffy," one of the marines said, grinning. Zoro instinctively put a hand to his swords. "You won't take any of us," he growled.

April stood back up. "So _you're _the ones that made that sound…" The marine nodded, smiling evilly. "We have to take your friends' heads, if you don't mind, miss. Then, we'll see about you once we're finished."

Zoro stepped forward, shielding April. "Over my dead body," he growled, eyes filled with fury. The marines laughed. "Hohohohoho, what courage and bravery this one's got! It almost makes me sad to kill him, what a pity. And he'd rather die for that weak girl! Oh, I thought Roronoa was the devil in disguise, but I guess not! What a shame!" The other marines started to snicker behind him.

Zoro felt anger rush in his veins. "Think what you want," he began "but let me tell you this. You won't be able to defeat us. We're strong, and you are such weak, pitiful bastards, and you always will be."

Luffy moved on the ground, where he was knocked out. Then, slowly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh, my whole body aches!" he moaned, starting to lay back down. "Luffy!" April called, before his head hit the ground. He sat back up. "Huh?" he asked. "Luffy, you have to stay awake! The marines are surrounding us!"

Luffy stood up, now clenching his fists. "Marines, eh?" An evil grin came upon his face. Franky groaned, and stood up next. "Well, look at that. The marines finally decided they wanted to mess with us again," he said, popping his neck.

Zoro took out one of his swords, and held it pointed at the marines. Luffy was ready to stretch. Franky was checking himself to make sure all of his weapons were in good shape. April's hands glowed with aura as she took a few steps closer to the marines.

One of the marines stepped back, looking a little scared. "Look, that one is in a golden flame!" Zoro and the other two turned back to see what was going on. April was standing there, blue and gold flames surrounding her body. Her eyes were glowing blue, brighter than her normal color eyes. Much brighter.

Luffy stared in awe. "What _is _that stuff?" Zoro blinked, now shielding his eyes from the intense light. "I don't know…." Franky stared in amazement. "Damn. That's bright!" April glared at the marines, glared at them with intensely bright eyes.

" AURA….. FIRESTORM!" Aura flew at the people standing in front of her, including Zoro, Luffy, and Franky. "Get down!" Zoro got on the ground, and the other two followed. The marines screamed in agony as the flames hit them. One marine, however, didn't seem to be scathed by it. He came up behind Zoro, and raised his weapon.

April saw this. She rushed over with incredible speed. Then, she jumped in the air, did a three-sixty, and kicked the marine in the head, with aura coming from her foot.

The marine's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he then collapsed. The other surviving marines ran away, yelling in terror.

Zoro rolled on his back to see April standing over him. Then, she held her head, and collapsed. Zoro scrambled up, trying to catch her. He did. She landed in his arms. Luffy stood up next and went to Zoro's side. "What happened to her?" he asked. Franky stood behind Zoro. "Looks like she used a lot of her energy."

Little streaks of smoke came from her back. Zoro raised an eyebrow. He carefully turned her over, and was shocked to see what he just saw. There, on her back, was a glowing sun, steaming. "The scar…." He breathed. He remembered seeing it when she was passed out after the marine had shot her. He had been at her side every moment when she was out.

Luffy jumped back. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" Franky stepped back. "That is just _weird._" Zoro waved his hand, signaling them to leave them alone for a bit. When they did leave, Zoro set April down gently on the ground.

She moaned softly, moving her arm., and placing it on her chest. Zoro sighed and lifted her back up. He then walked back over to Luffy and Franky, and told them that they were going to go back to the Sunny.

Sanji ran through the bushes, trying to figure out where that explosion came from. He wanted to beat the crap out of whoever made the explosion, and made Nami and Robin fall. Nami was close behind him, and so was Robin. "Where's the Sunny?" Nami asked, now running alongside Sanji. "It should be over here," he said, looking forward.

They ran through thorn bushes, and regular bushes. After several more, they ran into the open beach. Nami put her hand to her mouth. The Sunny was there, alright, but it was surrounded by at least a dozen ships belonging to the Marines.

"No," she murmured, staring at all of the ships. Sanji clenched his fists. "Those bastards decided to mess with us again, eh?" Robin squinted at the Sunny. "It appears like Usopp, Chopper, and Brook are surrounded on the ship."

Sanji turned to Robin. "_Chopper?_" Robin nodded. "Yes. It seems like he made it safely to Usopp and Brook." Sanji turned back around. "Now that we know Chopper's OK, we should just beat the crap out of these shitty marines!" Nami nodded, bringing out her Clima Tact. Robin raised her arms to her chest, ready to crush anyone who dared mess with them.

"OI! ERO-COOK!" Sanji spun around, and saw Zoro, Luffy and Franky. When he saw April in Zoro's arms, he lost it. "OI, YOU SHITTY MARIMO! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER? WHY IS SHE KNOCKED OUT! I SWEAR, I WILL MURDER YOU!" Zoro was eyeing with a hateful glint. "Shut up. Now's not he time you freaking idiots!" Nami said, glaring at them.

April moved in Zoro's arms. Zoro quickly looked at her, then set her down on the ground. Her eyes opened, revealing her normal blue eyes. She then sat up. When she saw the scene, she stood up. "These idiots never give up!" she said. Luffy walked over to her and smiled. "What a great way to wake up!" he said, still smiling.

April looked at Luffy, then Franky, then everyone else. "Guys! You're alright!" Nami nodded. "Yeah, but not Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. The marines have them surrounded." April gritted her teeth. Luffy grinned. "Ready to go guys?" he asked. Everyone raised their weapons, making that a yes.

Luffy looked at Zoro and Sanji. "Guys!" he called. Zoro and Sanji looked at Luffy, then at eachother. "Fine," they said. Sanji was first. He ran towards Luffy, who was running towards him. Sanji outstretched his left leg. "Go, Luffy!"Luffy nodded and jumped onto his leg. Sanji spun around, then launched Luffy in the air.

Zoro was next. Franky threw Zoro into the air next to Luffy. "Ready, captain?" he asked. Luffy nodded. "Go for ir." Zoro raised two of his swords. "Nitoryuu…." he began "Seventy-eight pound hou!" Zoro swung his swords, and Luffy flew even farther.

Now, it was Luffy's time to shine. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and began to blow. His hand grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. "Gear Third!" As he neared one of the ships, he heard Usopp cheering him on from the deck of the Sunny, and he was fighting off marines at the same moment.

"GIGANTO PISTOL!" His giant hand landed on the smaller ship, and made it break into tiny pieces. Then, he felt his body start to shrink. _No! I'm still over the ocean! I hate this effect! I'm gonna drown!_

He was prepared to hit the water until just stopped in mid-air. Nothing was holding him from above. "What the…?" "Luffy!" Luffy turned towards the island. He then saw April with one hand up. "April, why are you raising your arm for no reason?"

Luffy could see April grin. "Just keep quiet, and you'll see." Luffy was his chibi self, feeling a little awkward just sitting on the air. Then, April moved her arm closer to her. Luffy felt a jerk, and he began to move forward, back towards the island.

"W-w-what the heck? How are you doing that?" When his feet finally touched land, he ran over to her. "Look, I don't know what creepy trick that was, but thanks for saving me!" April smiled at her captain. Zoro came and told them to finish off the marines.

Marines swarmed all around them on the island, and on the sea. "Kill the Straw Hats!" one shouted. Marines raised their weapons and charged.

Zoro raised three of his swords now. "Santoryuu…TATSU MAKI!" A huge tornado swallowed up the marines, beating them up. Luffy ran past it, going towards more. "Gomu Gomu no…MUCHI!" His leg stretched out, knocking many marines senseless.

"Hehehe…. It's a shame we have to hurt such beauties like you girls," one marine said, inching towards Nami and April. Nami raised her Clima Tact in defense. "The weather is cloudy with a one hundred percent chance of rain, and thunderstorms!" Dark clouds formed in the sky above Nami's head. The marine raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" As soon as he said that, lightning came and stuck him, followed by rain. Nami laughed, and the cloud disappeared.

April winced as she saw the fried marine get knocked in the head by Sanji. "Well, he asked for it," he said, lighting a cigarette. More marines gathered behind April and Sanji. Nami, on the other hand, was off, seeing if any marines had any "spare change."

April turned around. She then directed all of the aura into her right leg. "Aura Tornado!" She started twirling. The marines stared at her, confused. "Oi, is she doing a ballet act or something?" a marine whispered into his friend's ear. April stuck out her leg, flaming with aura, and kicked five marines square in the jaw.

They all fell, screeching in agony. Sanji pointed at them, and laughed. "You look so damn pitiful right now! My side hurts from laughing too much! Hahahahaha!" April tweaked Sanji in the back of the head. "No time for that, Sanji."

Robin was now surrounded. She could feel the marines breathing down her neck. "Do you mind not standing too close? I'm feeling a little uneasy." The marines blinked at her. Robin sighed. "I'm dearly sorry, but you are recommending it." She raised her arms chest-level. "Cien Fluers!" One hundred hands popped out, at least four arms on each marine. "Clutch!" She heard bones snap, and the screams of crippled marines. "Sorry," she said, as she walked away.

The marines just would not stop. Every time Zoro defeated one, three more took his place, holding new weapons every time. "Annoying bastards," he muttered under his breath. A marine was coming behind him, with a sword. Before the marine swung it down, Zoro met his swords, with the marine's. "You tire me. I usually expect opponents who don't waste my time!" Zoro stepped back and raised his swords. "Oni Giri!" Zoro rushed forward, slamming into marines. When he stopped, he just smirked. "Too easy."

Zoro looked around to see if there were any exciting battle going on, but there weren't. Then, he heard a scream come from the sea. "Shit, I forgot!" Zoro put his hand to his head. He spotted April finishing off some marines. "April!" he called over to her. April looked at him, then walked over. "What's up?" Zoro looked back at the ocean. "Alright, listen. Usopp, Brook, and Chopper are still fighting on the Sunny. One of us has to go and back them up." April raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying I'm going to back them up?" Zoro nodded. "You're so smart," he said, jokingly.

April bowed. "Thank you, genius!" Zoro chuckled, then told her what he was going to do to get her to Usopp. When he finished, April nodded and ran off. Zoro drew two of his three swords. "Now!" April came running back, with incredible speed. Then, she jumped in the air. Zoro moved his swords under her feet. When her feet hit the flat of the sword, Zoro pushed. He pushed her up higher into the air this time, and she was traveling right to the Sunny.

April landed on her feet. She then looked at the many marines on the boat, hoping to find Usopp, Chopper, and Brook in this mess. "April!" a high-pitched voice called. April spun around and saw Chopper running towards her. "Chopper! Where's Usopp and Brook? Are they alright?" Chopper nodded, his hat shaking on his head. "We gotta finish them! The marines!" April sighed, and found the first victims.

"Yo, marines, you mind turning around for a quick second?" The marines turned around, only to be greeted by April's fist. They slowly fell to the ground, faces morphed and swollen. Chopper blinked. Then, a marine grabbed the reindeer's arm and picked him up. "Let me go you freakish person!" The marine smirked. "Sorry, can't do that. I need to take your head." Chopper frowned. "Heavy Point!" He transformed into his human form. The marine was now dangling from Chopper's arm.

"What just happened!" the marine shrieked. Chopper punched the marine and he went flying. A scream was heard a few yards away. April looked at Chopper. "Usopp!" they both said and ran to help him.

"Usopp!" April called. Chopper poked her. "Over there! He's hurt!" April followed Chopper, beating more marines on the way. Then, they saw Usopp. He was stabbed in the shoulder, blood slowly dripping down to the floor. April ran to his side. He was down on one knee. "Usopp! Are you alright?" Usopp looked up at April. "Y-yeah….just feeling a little pain right now…" he winced as he tried to stand back up. He was holding his shoulder now, blood coming through his hands.

Chopper examined him to see if anymore wounds were on Usopp. "I'm going to need to check that out later, buddy." Usopp nodded and finally stood up. "Where's Brook?" asked April, looking around for the skeleton at the same time.

Usopp shrugged. "I honestly don't know, April." Then, they heard crazy-psycho laughing. The three exchanged glances. "Brook," they all said. "Yohohoho!" Brook was fighting marines with his sword. "Take that! Oh! You're dead, just like me now!" he said after he stabbed a marine in the chest.

"BROOK!" April yelled. Brook stopped fighting. Then, he walked towards her. "April-san…..would you mind if you showed me your pa-" _**WHAM!**_ "YOU PERVERTED SKELETIN! WHY WOULD SHE?" Usopp said after he threw a shoe at Brook for the second time today.

"Ouch Usopp-san, do you have to be so violent?" Usopp glared at Brook, threatening to throw another shoe. April picked up the shoe he threw, and handed it back to him. He slipped it back on, still glaring at Brook.

They heard an explosion. The Sunny rocked a little, but sent the marines and pirates flying across the deck. April held onto Usopp, who held for fear life onto….a marine. "USOPP! CHOPPER! BROOK! APRIL!" April let go of Usopp, who let go of the now passed out marine. Brook and Chopper looked up, and smiled.

Luffy was clinging to the sail, smiling down at them. Usopp waved to Luffy. "Hey Luffy! We need your help down here!" Chopper yelled up to the captain. Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I kind of noticed." He then jumped down, and landed right next to Usopp. "Let's do this thing!" he hollered. At that moment, the five of them charged at marines, sending them flying into the water.

Luffy was beating up marines like there was no tomorrow. April was doing the same, and on Usopp's side, he was beating up two, slowly.

Only twelve marines remained, big, tough, marines. They were taller than Brook, and not to mention bigger…

Luffy got ready to rumble. April tied her bandana tighter, grinning. Usopp slowly backed away, ending up behind Chopper. Brook took out his sword, holding it carefully. Five against twelve—was it going to work?

"Gear Second," Luffy said, and gathered up energy again. April was going to use her "Firestorm" again, but she knew her limits. If she went a little overboard with it, she could pass out again, like she did earlier. April thought of another move she could possibly use against these marines. "Room." At that exact moment, a weird dome appeared around the marines.

Usopp yelped. "What is that?" Chopper examined the weird dome. "Shambles." The marines' heads popped off. Usopp screamed extremely loud, eyes bugging so far out of his head. Chopper had the same reaction. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! THEIR HEADS POPPED OFF! OH MY GOD!" Usopp screeched.

Then, the heads started moving around, and more body parts popped off. "I think I'm going to be sick…" said a pale Usopp. Then, after a few minutes of flying body parts, they fell off of the boat.

"Well, ok then…that was odd," April said, still lost on what just happened. "You're welcome." Luffy, April, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook turned around-to see Law sitting in the crow's nest. "Law!" April said, a little startled.

Luffy looked at Law, but did not say anything. Law smirked. "Well, now you guys can set sail. The marines are all finished. Your friends on shore are wondering what's taking so long." April looked towards the shore. Sure enough, the pirates on the shore were waving, signaling them to bring the Sunny closer.

Usopp gave a look to Law, who just ignored it. "Oi, April, who is this creep?" he whispered to her. "I'll explain later," she whispered back. "Well," Law said, standing up "I must be going now." Law jumped off of the boat. "Law, no!" April shouted as she ran to see if he drowned. Nope, he wasn't. He was standing on the top of his submarine.

"What? You thought I was a goner?" he asked. April sighed. "Thank you, Law, for saving me, and everything!" Law smirked. "No problem, Aura Girl-ya." April smiled and waved as his submarine dove in the water.

Luffy called April back over. "Look, we need to bring the Sunny back, and the Mini Merry is back here, because Usopp told me he brought it back earlier, so…..Devil Fruit users really don't have a way of getting back."

April nodded, understanding the situation. "Well, you're going to have to stretch your arm, and bring them back, one by one." Luffy thought about it for a moment. "Aw, why not? Let's try!" Luffy extended his arm. He fely something wrapped in it. "Got somebody!" he said, then pulled his arm back.

April looked to see who it was. "W-wait, Luffy! He's coming back too fast!" Luffy had Zoro wrapped in his arm, and he was coming back, really fast. Luffy turned around to respond to April's warning. "Huh?" When he turned around, his arm went down…

_**SMACK! SPLASH!**_ April winced as Zoro's face hit the side of the Sunny, and then fell into the water. "Uh-oh. He's really gonna kill me once he gets back on….." Luffy said, slowly backing up. "Well, aren't you going to save him?" April asked. "Um….you do it. I'm not risking myself!" April sighed. "Fine, but he's still gonna skin you alive." April found a rope and threw it in the water.

She felt a tug, and she pulled it up. Zoro appeared, muttering to himself. "I swear to God, I'm gonna kill that bastard…"

"Did you have a good swim?" Zoro looked at April. "No, not really." April smirked and brought him on the deck. "Need a towel?" she asked. Zoro shook out his hair. "Naw, I'm good." April got him one anyway.

"Usopp, you go get the rest of them on the Mini Merry," April called to him. "Yosh! I'm on it!" he said, and ran to go get it.

Brook walked over to Zoro. "Zoro-san, are you alright?" Zoro waved his hand. "Yeah, fine." April smiled, and looked at Chopper, who was watching Usopp go. "Chopper," she said. Chopper looked at her. "Come here! You look so lonely over there!" Chopper came over to April. Then, Zoro snuck up behind him, picked him upp, and placed him on his shoulders.

"ZORO! YOU SCARED ME!" Chopper cried. Zoro laughed. "Well, that was kinda the point!" Brook laughed. "Chopper-san! You are almost as tal as me now! YOHOHOHO!" Luffy, who was hiding behind a barrel, walked out. "Chopper! That looks so fun! Zoro! Why don't I ever get to do that?" he asked, in a complaining tone.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO FREAKING BIG TO DO THIS!" Luffy whined. "Awwww! You're a meanie, Zoro!" April laughed. "Ok, Chopper, go play with Luffy," Zoro said as he set Chopper on the ground. Chopper ran over to Luffy and poked him. "Tag!" he cried, and ran off. Luffy ran after him, and Brook joined in the fun. April smiled and walked to the railing. The sun was setting now, she saw everybody loading on the Mini Merry on the shore. Zoro walked over and stood next to her. The wind blew his hair, and earrings. April looked back at the water. "You worried about something?" April looked back at Zoro, who was looking at her, his eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

April shook her head. "No, it's just that….I don't know….i have this weird feeling." Zoro looked back at the shore. "Huh," was all he could say. April put her hand in one of her pockets, and pulled out her straw hat medallion, along with the bead attached to it.

Zoro shifted his weight beside her. "You know," he started "I have this crazy-ass feeling too." April looked at him. He turned to look at her. Then, he put her chin in his hands-and kissed her. April was so surprised at first, but then, she felt in her own world, kissing the guy she loved most. This was the very first time, in a very long time, that she has ever felt love before.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then it was over, just like that. April was still a little dazed, but then Zoro's voice snapped her back into reality. "Don't tell the cook about this, or we'll never hear the end of it!" April laughed and looked back at the sunset. She took Zoro's hand in hers, and they looked at the scenery in front of them.

"OW! Who is tired like ME?" April heard Franky's voice on the boat now. "Honestly, Franky. You haven't been in the sun this whole time!" Nami's annoyed voice came next. "Nami-san! Robin-chan! Forgive me for making you be in the sun for so long!" Sanji's voice cried next. Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook's remark. Then, he gestured towards the place on the Sunny where everyone else was. "Shall we go?" April stepped forward, and began walking. Zoro followed.

"April-swan! I'm glad you're alright!" Sanji cried, getting down on one knee, holding her hand. April smiled at the blonde cook, and then looked at everyone else. They were all laughing, having a good time. Sanji stood up, and wiped off any dirt still on him. "Who wants some dinner?" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook, who were all playing tag, stopped in their tracks. "ME!" they yelled, and stormed into the kitchen, wanting to be the first to get food.

Robin laughed, and followed them in, chatting with Nami on the way. Franky was next, then Sanji. Zoro and April were the last to head towards the kitchen door. Zoro leaned in, and whispered something in her ear. "Is that feeling gone?" April nodded. "What about for you?" Zoro did the same.

Zoro opened the door for her. "Now, let's get this madness over with!" he said, meaning the chaos that happens at any meal. April smiled and walked in. Food was already made, and airborne.

Dinner was very enjoyable, well, the food and the stuff going on. "CHOPPER! THAT'S MINE!" Before anyone could react, a hand stretched across the table. "NO LUFFY! IT'S MINE!" Chopper squealed and dodged the hand.

Next thing you know, Chopper and Luffy were tugging on both ends of a piece of meat. At one point, they both yanked so hard, it flew out of their hands, and whacked Zoro in the face, making him fall backwards off of his chair.

"Ooooooh," Usopp began "he's so gonna kill you guys….." Luffy flew off of the table and his behind Franky. "Yo, dude, just deal with it. You get on everyone's nerves every day." Chopper hid behind Sanji, who was bringing out more food. "Oi, what happened to the marimo?" he asked.

Usopp waved his hands. "You just stay outta this before he kills us all. You'll just make him even more in the killing mood!" Sanji shrugged. "Ok then." Zoro stood up, and walked over to Franky. Franky moved aside. "Oh, you asked for it!" Luffy screeched. _WHAM!_

Zoro sat back down next to April and watched Luffy struggle to get back up after he had been hit in the head with the butt of a sword extremely hard. Robin stood up, and told everyone she was going to get some fresh air. She walked out the door.

A few moments later, she came back in, telling everybody to come out. "There's a meteor shower outside." Everyone ran out, into the now dark outside, and looked at the sky. Sure enough, there were a whole bunch of meteors dancing across the night sky.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran around, cheering. Nami stared at the sky, smiling. Robin and Franky were talking abuout how the meteors started coming. Sanji gazed at it, smiling also. April was amazed. She had never seen something so…so beautiful. She looked at her friends, all special in their own ways. She smiled to herself. She knew where she belonged, and it was here, with the Straw Hat pirates.

"Sir!" A marine ran through the door of the commander's office. His back was turned to him. Then, he turned around, in his chair. "What is it, boy?" he asked, taking a puff from his cigar. The marine saluted. "We have a new wanted pirate. Just announced yesterday, after beating all of our sectors, and being allied with Trafalgar Law." The commander stood up. "_Trafalgar Law? _What kind of pirate crew is this person from?" The marine took a breath. "The Straw Hat Pirates." The commander gasped. "Show me the poster." The marine took out the poster and gave it to the commander. "Damn, that's another one we have to take care of. " The marine nodded. "Indeed it is, sir. " The commander sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his head. "We'd better let Admiral Sengoku know….and Vice Admiral Garp." The marine nodded. "Yes." He then walked out.

The commander took another look at the poster. There, it read "Wanted: Dead or Alive: Aura Shooter April. 105,000,000 berries."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
